She's Immortal
by Neko-Shodai
Summary: She wasn't always Immortal. She was human, a happy Celestial-Mage, until she died. (Nani wa nai to konojo)
1. ChapterOne: Death

**Edit: 19.07.2014**

**Edit 2: 25/07/14**

* * *

Those Cocoa brown eyes bore into his soul, but he couldn't bring his eyes to look at her. No, he didn't want to look at her. Her beautiful physique and unnatural talent had affected him even less than normal, the minute that rainy day Lisanna had hopped into his arms. Discreetly tying her hair behind her, he looked for her keys. Loke, of course, was a comrade, and he would be more than infuriated to know what happened. His little secret-no, their little secret. No-one would find out it was mainly Natsu's fault why she died. As the rain poured down on Natsu's pink tufts, he let out a shaky sigh, rolling Lucy onto her side, effectively uncapping her Celestial keys. An average-height girl with silverish-white hair cut into a simple bob waved him over, and he nodded speeding the process up. Using minimum magic to cauterize the small wounds that framed her face, he took a step back, slightly scowling. She was weak. The darkness had told him that.

The darkness was right. Just like his Flame. It was right.

Turning on his heel, the Pink-haired Fire Mage stalked over to Lisanna, who was accompanied by a smug Erza and a scared-out-of-his-wits Gray.

Gray's eyes widened. He had just arrived, barely beating the dark Mage he was set up against, and was _devastated _to find that. How could they leave her? Their Nakama... The first person Gray had fell inlove with.

"N-Natsu..." he stuttered out, his eyes casting a shadow and his raven locks seemingly even darker. Natsu hummed a response. "W-What happened to...Lucy?" It hurt Gray to even say Lucy, he couldn't bring himself to say Luce.

"Meh...Some mage finished her off w-we couldn't help" Natsu shrugged, loosing some confidence when Gray started igniting his fists with Ice. It was the second time he felt fear.

"I...Lucy" he stuttered out, forcing his already-tired feet to run even faster to the prone body. He dropped to his knees, as the other three mages, minus Happy who had rejected tagging along on the Mission, turned around and left. "Luc...Lucy...I-I love you," he rested Lucy's cold head on his lap, stroking her blonde hair, no longer caring for the other three mages. He would tell Makarov. Later.

"Don't worry...I'll come back later, and when I do, I'll let you rest properly... With a special spot where the Sun hits in the day and where the Moon casts in the night," he smiled sadly, resting her delicate head on the cleanest patch of grass he could find, before deciding to use his stripped-t-shirt as a pillow, "Bye...Lucy."

When he came back later, she was gone, with nothing but a small patch of blood as the only clue. He would get her keys back. But first, he would have to find out who had them first.

**For Lucy.**

* * *

1:07 am.

"_Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my comrades._"- Gray fullbuster.

I'll be updating the next chapter (improving it) Friday (25th) or Saturday (26th)


	2. ChapterTwo: Spirits

**Hikari - :P**

**Ahh, -sighs-, it is so refreshing to know my work is appreciated. Flames ARE allowed, because really, it just helps me think of what I can improve. Ideas are greatly appreciated.**

**Can anyone think of how Lucy would get her keys back? Would Loke get them? Would Lucy fight Natsu for them after one Human month? SSSSSTTTTAAAAARRRRTTTT TYPING!**

***Shinda Hoshi means Dead Star. **

**Nashi means nothingness.**

**Mori means Forest.**

* * *

(Celestial Spirit World, No Point Of View)

The Spirits of the Celestial World couldn't help but glance at the blonde, who was twitching every now and then. Loke, in a state of shock so overwhelming the Celestial King agreed, though he would have anyway, asked to bring Lucy to the Celestial world; where she was now asleep. One day had passed since then. Three months in the Human Realm—why wasn't Fairy Tail looking for her?

The last six months (two days for the spirits) Lucy hadn't even touched her key, what was going on?

The Spirits were worried. Even Aquarius, the normal bully, had opened her soft side for the unconscious Lucy and kept praying silently that she was okay.

The stars seemed even brighter than normal and was reacting poorly with the Lion. Kneeling on either side of cotton bed (made by Aries) Virgo and Loke each had a medical kit pulled out albeit, Virgo tended to the more serious wounds. Especially the small streak-like scar that had been replaced for the Laser-mark.

Upon the arrival of Lucy at the Celestial World, The king had taken one look at the serious injury and had done something unthinkable. Lucy was now immortal. And a Golden Zodiac key.

_Flashback:_

_The king frowned at the 'black hole' in Lucy's stomach, and then summoned Ki, the key maker. Extremely rare, that not even Layla or Lucy obtained them, and of Extreme age, the King himself made an oath to only call him once. Which was now. Lucy was so one-of-a-kind to her masters, than even her mother who had long been surpassed, hadn't managed to treat them so right. Lucy treated them as people, not weapons or tools or abusing materials. As __**nakama. **__Though maybe too stubborn to admit it, The King didn't want Lucy to die. And he would do anything to keep her alive. _

"_Here." A weak voice called out, and the Celestial beings knew who it was. Ki. Loke gasped, taking a step back, and slightly bracing himself for an attack. Ki had once betrayed the Celestial Realm, and Loke – though in a way the same thing happened to him – being a master of light, claimed to sense darkness from him. Ludicrous. _

"_Old friends, time has passed and thee should forget petty rivalry. Now is not time for thee to brace thee-selves. Another friend, albeit not as old as thou—or thee—has fallen under the sickness called "Death." I fear, Old friends, especially Ki, that without thou, she shall not survive. Ki, after this, thou may rest." _

_Ki nodded slowly. His ragged clothing seemingly much newer and wrinkles that adorned his face now gone. Taller, handsomer and back-less-arched, the "younger" Ki smirked. The fading in his voice gone, "yes, sir. It's been a while Leo." The "younger" spirit nodded towards Loke slowly, though he could have done it a lot faster than he did. Taking a step towards the blonde beauty, who he deduced was the hurt victim, he placed a heart near his hands, and for his health-sake, her kept away from any Intimate parts. Or Leo would kill him. "Please explain what happened, it would help me know how I can help, hurry" he paused, sending a dead-serious look at the two before finishing what may well have been the most heart-breaking passage to Loke. "She's dying at a rate faster than humans. Something to do with the time flow." _

_The Celestial King nodded, his beady eyes narrowed in a determination so fierce that Aries had to desperately hold an 'I'm sorry' while ushering every spirit (except Loke, Ki, and of course, the king) out of the small "show-down". _

"_Loke" The Celestial King said, and The Lion nodded._

"_Well, because I and Lucy share a strong bond, and because I can pass through gate keys, I could see everything that happened." He started, using his hands to help explain and to ease the slight nervousness piling up in his throat. "Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu, with Lisanna, had taken an S-class mission – accompanied by Erza and Gray – to defeat a mob of dangerous magic users (and to retrieve a gem), who were killing innocent mages to harness their magic. Upon their arrival with their targets, one of the more dangerous rookie-mages, who used illusion magic, trapped Erza in a Pictionary vision where Jellal had chosen Lucy over her. This enraged Erza, where she decided to neglect Lucy. Natsu ended up fighting a Nature mage who had enveloped him in roots for 15 seconds, where they then did the same to Lisanna yet that time, however forever. Natsu, then, spent nearly all his power to defeat the Mage and then to burn the firewood. _

"_Gray, however, had attempted to run over to Lucy and help her up, but the mage he was fighting, noted to be called "Second Toshin" used a magic called "God's wind" which allowed him to manipulate the speed of which he travelled at, in which, Gray deduced that if he went over to Lucy, then she would be caught up in the spell too. And from then on, with your Healing and Star's magic, I'm sure you can figure out what happened next" Leo couldn't help but scratch his neck and wipe away the sweat that was there, he hoped that they would fall for his own version of the story._

_Ki and the Celestial King noticed this, but decided to let him off- it was a VERY serious matter right now, and lying to a King and a powerful friend would just come second place, after saving Lucy. _

"_No matter" The Celestial King forced out through gritted teeth, depending on Lucy's heart – White, black, Grey or Golden – she may never be able to summon spirits again. "Ki, do it."_

_Nodding slightly, and swallowing the bile rising in his throat, he took a step closer to the pale blonde before closing his dark purple pupils and coating his hands in a warm aura. Spirit's Healing. _

_Placing a large calloused hand on the powerful Celestial Mage, Ki ran his arms innocently down her arms, and the only proof of his touches was the green runes etched on her skin after. "I'm going to do it, Loke, the King will explain" Ki turned his back to his 'rival' and hesitantly got back to work, hurriedly sealing her gaping wound and numerous scratching's. _

"_Old friend," The Celestial king voiced out, his moustache glinting in the star's presence, "what Ki is about to cast is an ancient and forbidden spell, made so by me, that can only be casted once. A long time ago, when you, Leo the lion, were only a mere cub, and I as young as you, became the prince of the Celestial World, my parents, now called the 'Shinda Hoshi' met a young woman who went by the name, Akuma. Perplexed by the young woman who looked on the verge of dying and name that unnerved our heaven-like place, she claimed to have treated all of her 12 Zodiac spirit's right, and then exclaimed out that she deserved immortal life._

"_Denying her outburst, she then threatened The Celestial world that she would punish all her spirits, they hurriedly agreed and after attaining Immortal Life, she rampaged around Fiore destroying as she goes." The King paused, stroking his moustache, and looking at Leo then glancing at the panting healer. "In a desperate situation, which caused for dire circumstances, my parents sealed her in a case of Ice which still hasn't melted, similar to…The Ice mage's ultimate spell…..What was it…?...Ah,…Iced Shell" _

_Loke nodded, he had once worked with Gray during the S-class exams, and to understand and improve each other's magic, they discussed the spells they used and what they were called. _

"_King, is it working?" Loke observed, breaking the slight staring contest that had bubbled up between the two, followed by a sad glance at Lucy's face. Both of their faces, Ki and Lucy's, were scrunched up in pain and Lucy kept rolling over, causing Ki to have to stop his healing spells. _

_Ignoring the question, either because it was too damn obvious or because the King himself didn't understand, Red eyes narrowed at the mop of red hair which was Ki's. Ki panted heavily, "my king," he fixed Lucy again. "The healing is going incredibly slow, and unless I do _that, _she won't survive." _

_A single gasp drawn from the usual cheery or stoic king, the powerful entity nodded his head grimly, "though this might take away everything she called "Lucy" to save our old or new friend, I grant you the power to bestow Lucy the power of an Immortal 14__th__ Zodiac key." The head spirit shook his head, slightly lost in a trance as he finished his sentence, "but," he stated "I do not know what power I should give her."_

_Ki bobbed his head in agreement for a few seconds. Though exceptionally smart, the king, Ki and the silent Loke needed a smarter entity to help decide. It had to be original. And if anyone knew anything about the celestial powers given out, it was Crux._

"_Summon him, Loke."_

_Loke nodded at the king's command and disappeared in a flash of light. _

_When he came again, a unusually-alert Crux bowed at The "giant", then Ki. "Celestial-sama, there is no need to explain, Loke already has. Scanning through the Celestial Power archive, I have concluded that the only power left for Lucy is; Unknown._

"_Unknown is a powerful magic, that like Ki, will never appear again, it utilizes the power of the stars, turning it into power and then into a weapon or spell of some sort. The magic/weapon/spell is sometimes determined on the feelings going through the User's, in this case Lucy's, brain and heart. If she was beyond angry, she could use the Fiery Star's magic, and/or turn it into a Japanese halberd or a red Katana, and so on. The spell though dangerous, can be used for good, and it would take immense training to fully master it. Ultear, the time ark mage who improved Lucy-sama's powers, would have to completely prop open her Second origin and train her for at least a year and a half. _

"_Though it would be extremely helpful to train in the Celestial world, King-dono, you would have to slow down the flow rate of this world, to something like a day in the Celestial world being half a day or a bit more in the Human realm. And Iku, the Celestial dragon would have to be contacted to teach her more spells. If you are willing to go through with this," Crux paused, as if hesitant to bring this up, though he wasn't "Aquarius would also be forged back into a key, and a new contract would be made between them. After the Taurtarus incident, I fear that without Aquarius and the training I have suggested, Lucy may befall tragedy again and may be forced to give up _another _key to save the world again." Crux stopped, his silver eyelids drooping slowly over his grey pupils even faster than normal. _

"_Lucy-hime is dying, and I fear my power is weakening along Loke's and all of her 20 or so other spirits." _

_Loke nodded instead of the king, and his heart burned when Crux announced she was still dying (and not in a prone state) even though she was being healed. Ki needed to hurry._**Quickly **_Loke thought, brushing a hand through his wild orange mane. _

"_Ki" The king commanded, "get started on the spell," Ki nodded, and got himself into a semi-conscious trance in order to collect his power. _

_"Crux, thank you, you may go." No-one heard the stumble in the last word go._

_Six eyes started intently at Ki and Lucy, two belonging to each of the powerful spirits (Loke and the Celestial King.) _

_Ki gulped. Though he didn't know the girl personally, and only heard of envious spirits wishing Lucy was _their _master, he knew that every spirit cherished her, and an angry lion was one of the last things he wanted to encounter. _

_Covering his slender hands in green light, he place his hand over her forehead—his concentration reaching its peak. _

**Here I go… it's been nearly a millennium since I have last done this, **_he thought, _**and I know it's the last… Hopefully. **

"_Ten no himitsu āto: Fumetsu no hikari (Celestial secret art: Immortal light)" _

_Ki's slightly wavering voice strengthened as he heard the groan coming from the beautiful mage. His heart soared to know that he had saved some-one's life, and though he didn't know her, he knew the moment she opened her eyes, that she was the one who could save them all._

_End Flashback:_

"H-huh?" Lucy's slightly cliché word trailed of her lips, and without realizing it, she had jumped up; as if she hadn't just been shot in the stomach one celestial day and Three human months ago. "Loke! Who's the creep?!"

Offended at her offensive words, Ki couldn't help but grimace at the teasing Loke would ensue upon him.

"I-I'm not a freak!" Ki exclaimed, his usual sly features now red with anger and embarrassment. "I'm the one who saved your life!"

Lucy froze, and Loke thought she was going to cry—her nakama DID betray her of course. Instead, she laughed, her joyous voice 'bouncing' of the stars, yet the three spirits could detect the twinge of curiosity laced in her laugh. "So," she stated wiping her tears, and clutching her stomach, "how am I alive?"

The king smiled, _**she's taking it way better than I would have, **_and he coughed, gaining their attention. He began to recite what Crux had told him, and began summoning her spirit friends, but making sure to get the zodiacs first. Virgo bowed politely, and Aquarius stopped swooning over her Scorpio.

"Old friend… You are now the 3rd and last Human to be turned into a Celestial spirit. Aries and Virgo once were human too."

Lucy began seeing double.

"Crux told me, Leo, and Ki—the man who saved you—that the only way to…successfully bring you back, was to turn you into a Celestial Spirit. Your magic however, is one so rare, like Leo's Regulus that it is certain that even if you had a Celestial child, they would not get it. Now immortal, we have blessed you with the power of 'Unknown.'

"Unknown or Nashi, is a magic that comes from the stars, and your emotions. If you choose to continue your life as an immortal, this power will be yours. Weapons, spells and skills are all up to you, you are the creator of this magic, and you can choose everything that's in it. Your training route, if you DO want to be a Celestial Mage, will require dedication, and will take up to four Years before you will have enough power to stay in the Human Realm for years…

"Ultear the Time Ark Mage, from Crime Sorciere, will train you for at least two Years, Six extra months from what Crux suggested, so that you will be able to open and refill your Second origin quickly. You will still be A Celestial Mage if you accept, and I am afraid to say it but…If you don't become immortal, you will be parted with all your keys and die."

When the Celestial King finished speaking, an eerie silence crept up the necks of the Spirits and Lucy. King included. Drawing a shaky breath and gulping down any upcoming bile, Lucy nodded her head. She wanted to get stronger. To be able to protect her Spirits. They were the only family she still had, and she trusted them with her life.

"Y-yes!" Hand balled tight, Lucy took a step forwards towards the king and nodded her head again. "I'm ready to become the Unknown."

A part was ensued later that day, and Lucy almost forgot that she had been there three human months when Virgo told her that the King had to slow down the flow rates so that she could train there. _**Almost.**_

* * *

**Mori, October 20****th****, XX77.**

* * *

"Ul-nee!" A pink-haired busty female called out through the forest, running to the predator-like black-haired Ultear. As the pink-haired female, noted to be Meredy, ran faster towards her 'sister', she had the unfortunate luck of tripping over an over-grown bush root.

"Dobe..." Ultear sighed, holding her hand out to Meredy who was merely five steps away from the Time Mage. "Come on… Jellal's waiting…"

"Hai!"

When Meredy had calmed down from finding a Dark Guild, in which they two easily defeated, Ultear waited for Meredy to round the corner before she looked back at the light forest littered with exotic and beautiful animals; "I'm sure that soon I'll be able to tasukete (help)" she whispered—her beautiful purplish-black hair floating in the wind, "because someone helped me turn young again…And even if it's not them, I'll help _someone._"

* * *

**Hah…2913 words and counting, I have to say, I'm very proud with myself. Updates will be like this, long, but will take a while to type. This is non-sequenced three days' worth of writing and I really…really hope that you like this.**

***Shinda Hoshi means Dead Star. The King's (OC) Parent's are now called this because they are slowly fading away, like a dead star. **

**Nashi means nothingness. Called this, because there is no REAL name for something created out of everything.**

**Mori means Forest.**

**I have four things to say;**

**Though normally I would update everyone/two week(s) or so, since it's Summer term, I will be updating purely on support and reviews.**

**It's helpful, encouraging, supportive and just plain nice to know someone really likes it. Thank you for the review.**

**Secondly, I am asking for support and suggests in what Lucy's Nashi spells would do and be called. It would also help if you could tell me if the translate was correct. Arigatou.**

**Thirdly, I have a question...Do you want me to skip the training part, though I think I would be rather decent at it? Months of Action Fanfiction is by my side. And Lol, I just remembered that Nashi is the 'would be' daughter of Natsu and Lucy in the future, though Mashima, Hiro-sama called her Nashi because right now she is nothing, just a troll?**


	3. ChapterThree: Worth

**Time in the Celestial world has been slowed by the king to half of a human realm.**

**A Katana is a thin Japanese sword often used by Samurai's and stero-typically by Ninja's or Shinigami's (Death god's). –Albeit Bleach uses Bankai and Naruto used Chidori, Shuriken's, Chakra ect.**

**San, **Ni, **_san_****, ****Iku!**** = Three, **two**_, one_****, ****go!**

**H. - Well, it sorta is-it's just so that this story isn't TOO rushed & yes, it will have SOME romance in it... Though it might be a BIT slow.**

* * *

Chapter three: Battles.

* * *

"Those are my terms" Lucy stated, flapping her arms frantically as if _that _would convince Ultear, Meredy and Jellal.

"I'm not so sure, I-I would have wanted E-Erza to be the first person I train." Blushing under Lucy' secretive yet gloomy smile, he frowned, "what's wrong with Scarlet?" he hinted out her nickname to help Lucy answer better. It didn't work.

"I'd rather not answer" she said, her blond hair cascading down her back, and after two months in the celestial world, one in the human realm, it reached her ankle, and she normally kept it into a high-ponytail for combat.

"But…" Meredy countered, already feeling like her and the other two members of Crime Sorciere were losing, "how can we all train you? I'm sure at the most you have two or so months with us before Juvia-chan and the rest of Fairy Tail want you back."

"That's the thing…" she whispered, and the three S-class worthy mages barely heard her, "they wo-"

"We get it…You've been betrayed haven't you?…We decided it would be-" Ultear repeated the words she had thought in her mind.

"Okay." Jellal finished for Ultear "Okay for us to train you"

_'Erza' _Jellal thought watching the blonde interact with the Magulity sense mage and the Time Ark specialist, _'what did you do to her?'_

* * *

**Celestial Spirit World, XX80. **

Kneading the knots from her shoulders, Lucy armed herself with every weapon she could conceal. This included; three daggers, all wrapped with Aries' **WOOL BOMB **tucked inside her knee-length socks, one make-shift Katana made from Iron scraps, four Shurikens stuffed inside a pair of worn yet magically sturdy combat boots, and one pen-halabard crafted by Virgo stuffed in her sweater breast-pocket.

Knowing Ultear to the point of being sisters, Lucy had to use a really small portion—something that would have been Life-threatening three years ago—of magic to conceal her weapons.

A knock on the door. "Are you ready?" a smooth baritone, Lucy eventually noted as Jellal's, voice rang out behind the door, and Lucy nodded before remembering that he couldn't see.

"Yeah, I am! Prepare to get your ass kicked, let me just pull on some shoes" Lucy half-lied; she _was _going to beat Jellal, Ultear and Meredy in their final strength test, but she had already pulled on her shoes.

"Hurry up, or we'll make you do fifteen laps before our fight." Jellal teased—Lucy hated laps more than thinking about Team Natsu, with the exception of Gray.

"I'm coming…" Lucy yelled, tucking her weapons in even more, so there was no longer any weird lumps on her smooth body.

"Three, two, o-" The door burst open and Lucy couldn't help but wince when the blunt handle of her daggers poked her foot.

"Man! You slave-driver in disguise!" Lucy yelled, yet she swung an arm over his shoulders.

It took a while to realize that Erza, through her blushing and their one near-kiss, she held no feelings for him. Clouded by his looks and past, Erza must have thought she was in love with him—but she wasn't. Jellal realized that, and once he did, he tuned her out and came to love the three people who saved him countless times. They were practically family.

"Well, well," Ultear chimed when Lucy and Jellal reached their destination – An arena packed full with ranged-power spirits; Zodiacs holding the best seats along with the Celestial King, shrunken in size to Capricorns height for convenience, then Lucy's ex-silver keys, ranging from Crux to Lyra to Pyix. Below that, were spirits that were vaguely familiar to Fables/myths like Draco, an ancient Dragon.

"Old friends!" The celestial king roared, silencing the hushed chatter throughout the crowd, and his gaze dropped onto the four powerful faces. Wisdom behind his eyes, The Celestial King spread his arms wide, for a split second looking down at them at full height, before shrinking down again, "It comes to art with great pleasure, for this is the first annual, Strength Battle!" he allowed the crowd to quieten again from gossiping.

"This battle will test not only Strength, but stamina and smarts. By the end of this, our eyes shall be wide with awe and necks will creak with sore-ness, but worry naught!

"Let's give a loud welcoming to our participants; Lucy Heartfilia….! Ultear Milkovich….! Jellal Fernandes, and Meredy!" People's cheers resounded through the arena, albeit most of it was for Lucy.

"King!" Lucy questioned loudly, "Are there any rules?"

"How Ludicrous! The rules are chosen here-"he pointed to where his heart was located, and Lucy did the same, "-not here!" he then pointed to his brain, covered by emerald skin and a samurai helmet.

"Yes," Lucy knew she could win this, with all the weapons hidden under her clothes.

"San…Ni…Ichi…Iku!" The king yelled, and all Celestial Spirits—including the lovey-dovey Scorpio and Aquarius—leaned over the handle bars, to see how much Lucy had improved.

Dodging a kick to the head, in which Lucy figured out this was a Martial arts fight, she didn't pull out any weapons. She flipped forwards, before jumping three steps back, launching herself in the air, twisting and diving towards Meredy. Right before being attacked, Meredy reached her hands out, and grabbed Lucy's feet, pivoting on her heel and chucking her off, all while barely dodging a punch from Ultear and a floor-sweep from Jellal. The said star-user ducked an over-head grapple from Ultear, and floor-swept her, ducking his head and punching her in the stomach. Ultear, choking out a few drops of blood, struggled against Jellal's grip before drawing her elbow down on Jellal's stomach, hesitantly kicking her foot up 180o degrees _smack _into Meredy's face.

Launching herself back into battle, Lucy spun on both of her feet, before spreading her arms out and performing a handstand, twisting on her hands and kicking a tooth out of the three other mage's mouth, not stopping, she flipped up—throwing her own _Alcohol-free _drunken fist at Jellal. The raven-haired Time manipulator flipped back, choosing to save herself from Lucy's un-hesitant attacks at Jellal and sadly Meredy.

Meredy got into a cobra stance, her left hand clenched and her right covering it. Using her simple knowledge in Martial Arts, she performed a simple move; the block. Holding up Ultear's over-head kick with her hand, she bent her left leg before delivering a jaw-shattering punch up Ultear's chin.

Coughing a hefty amount of blood; Ultear braced herself for a move that could kill unless she diluted it. Muay Thai. Using her boot-clad foot she brought Meredy to her knees, delivering a bone-breaking attack with her shin and downwards to Meredy's face, using less force that capable off. A _lot _less.

"Meredy is out! Ultear, if she keep this up, COULD get the first point out of three!" The King announced, the crowd who were for Ultear waving their hands up in the air. None of the zodiacs, except Pisces, Libra and the 13th key cheered. They were rooting for Lucy.

The said Celestial spirit, Lucy, dodged a neck-snapping 'Sambo' and jammed an elbow in Ultear stomach—using the wound in Ultear's abdomen to her advantage.

"I'll surpass you, Ultear!" Lucy spoke her first words of the battle and Ultear smirked, scared to cough up blood while talking. Instead, the Time Mage nodded.

Kneeing Jellal to the ground while Ultear puched Lucy's jaw, the latter performed the beginning of one of her favourite skills, **MCMAP. **Yet again Kneeing Jellal in the back, Lucy delivered merciless blows to his arms—puncturing his nerves systems, before twisting his arms behind him and chopping him in his back.

"Nghh…D-Dam-" Jellal closed his eyes, unconscious.

"Jellal is out too! Now what we have been waiting for in the first, as they guessed it, 'MARTIAL ARTS' stage, and the final contesters. It's the Orb against the Key. The glow against the shard…Who will win?" A spectator, Leo the lion, announced; albeit after winking at Aries.

"Ngh" Ultear panted out, her breath shallow and cuts framing her face along with her heart beating fast. "I-"

Lucy charged in, knuckles white with tension; landing a blow on Ultear's abdomen wound.

"D-damn!" Ultear cried out in pain, falling to the ground.

"…" The silence rolled out around the arena, yet Lucy wasn't worried. She _beat _Ultear. The one that even Gray _and _Juvia couldn't hold against.

"L-U-C-Y!" The crowd cheered, fists held high in the air and proud faces adoring the crowd members.

"ONE POINT TO _THE _LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Leo cheered out, swatting his right hand underneath the seat; his right hand was glowing with pride as his 'sister' and 'saviour'.

* * *

**Next competition: Stamina!**

"In this competition, you will be taped to a motion sensor where the three others can _feel _where you go. You will be forced to run on these-" the Celestial king pointing to the 'never-ending' starry-blue tracks, "until you reach the end, **or **when the others are out for the count."

The four mages nodded.

"Go on then!" The king said cheerfully '_If they can overcome this stamina test, then they can every other endurance tests.'_

The four mages all positioned themselves on a lap best-suited fit for them, obstacles littered their lane. Meredy had picked a lane full of forest animals who looked rather weak so she could use her Sensory Link to inflict pain on them. Ultear had chosen a lane full of broken and shattered objects, she could repair them and _hopefully _find a few weapons.

Jellal's lane was full of cute red-haired objects, and he would have fun shrugging them off – as if he didn't care about red-head re-quip mages, _'who love strawberry cakes' _his mind finished, and he shook it off, rubbing away imaginary knots in his shoulders; Virgo had treated to their wounds.

Lucy's lane was frankly the worst. Dark, eerie creatures with blue blood lay on the floor and her objective was to not stop, and to light the way with her magic.

"San…Ni…Ichi…Iku!" The king repeated, hushed whispers turning to naught.

* * *

**With Lucy;**

The darkness shrouded everything, and suddenly the crowd disappeared from Lucy's vision. Hurrying forwards, she skidded to a halt at her first target. A small black cat. Smirking at the easiness of this, she ignited her hand in her Star Magic. Simply using the power, and not a spell or weapon, it was less magic consuming and Lucy found it easier searching for the end. Picking up her pace to an easy sprint, she leaped over the second object—no human. Wendy Marvell.

At loss for words, 'Wendy' used it to her advantage and started crying _Yes, come to me _it soothed. Lucy shook her head, this was not Wendy. Wendy was in-humanly shy and polite and a line like "_come to me_" would _never _come up. Coating her legs in her dangerous Celestial Magic, she struck 'Wendy' on the head, and the figure turned into a small sticker with a smiley face before fading. _'Weird', s_he braced herself for any more opponents, taking out a golden-sheathed dagger cluttered with black diamonds.

* * *

**With Jellal;**

_'This is harder than I thought' _his bubble of thoughts contradicting Lucy's own. Though he didn't know that. Pushing aside a kitten who was eating a strawberry, he trudged through a crate of sponge cake.

Jumping out of a nearby willow tree, a child-version of 'Erza' appeared, yet this time she had both her eyes, her clothes were immovably beautiful, and she held a blush at Jellal. _Jellal _'Erza' called in a low seductive voice. Jellal didn't bat an eyelash.

Coating his fist in a watered-down version of his magical essence, Jellal cleanly punched the young figure. He unconsciously breathed the breath he didn't know he was holding.

_'A smiley face?' _ Jellal questioned as the yellow emoticon floated to the ground before yet again fading.

* * *

**Ultear;**

The time manipulator's raven eyes were narrowed in something relatively close to fury. Choosing a path that was nearly as dark as Lucy's and without a lamp, oil or light magic of some sort, she had to go through the slightly magical draining spell of her 'Time orb'.

Hearing the roots of dead trees crunch underneath her foot, she vaguely noticed a small broken dagger—chipped and dirty, its golden exterior flaking with rust. _'Great' _she thought, not daring herself to speak. Apart from the crunch of dead roots or the occasional light whiplash from over-hanging trees, she tried to avoid even making a noise while breathing. Holding her hand over the outline of the dagger, she coated her hands in a greenish-blue essence, muttering under her breath as she cast a small, barely magic-draining, reverse spell.

Stuffing it into her belt loop—which she had acquired along the way—instead of in the rucksack she had also found on the way, she pulled out a small checklist of the things she needed to find, which she had been handed barely after a few steps in the forest;

_Three make-shift daggers; Un-replenished,_

_Fourteen emerald jewels; replenished_

_Two elf-snow globes; either way_

Watching a small smiley emoticon float onto the mossy flooring, Ultear strode along '_how is everyone?'_

* * *

**Meredy;**

The pink-haired mage stepped over the pale form of a baby Vulcan. She had defeated it in a swift combo of high kicks, and then proceeded to stare at the sticker on the ground. _'Hnn…this COULD mean I'm on the right tracks, though I should bring something to prove that I completed this'._

Picking up the Vulcan's body, she delicately stuffed it into a make-shift bin bag before dragging him along.

**Twenty minutes later,**

Exactly twenty minutes after the stickers first came, the panting body of a worn out Meredy tumbled through the shrubs into the harsh light of every Celestial being's gaze.

After a lapse of silence, the king welcomed Meredy and instantly offered her some healing, this time courtesy to Yakushi Nyorai, the God and spirit of healing.

Ten minutes followed Meredy's arrival, and she grew worried.

"Where are they?" she whispered to no one, ignoring the awed gazes of the small celestial children by her feet.

As if by magic, the other three mages appeared—much to Meredy's delight.

"Took you long enough…" Meredy paused when the King announced Lucy's and Meredy's tie. Someone had to win the next one.

"Through a battle of smarts!" The king roared excitedly, "An intensifying match of chess will take place…do any of you three not know how to play.

As no-one raised their hands, the Celestial king swooped his arm up, conjuring one table for the matches.

"First," the king bellowed, yet again hushing the harsh whispers of the audience. Leo twitched and continued "We shall have….Lucy Seishin Heartfilia against Jellal Fernandes!"

Seemingly accepting the conditions, Loke rang a small golden bell, signalling the two mages to start the "showdown"

Skillfully moving E2, a pawn, forwards two spaces Jellal moved two—for he was the Black side. He moved a black pawn forwards and Lucy mirrored his movements.

.

.

**Later:**

Their hands were aching, a shell of sweat clinging to their arms, yet no-one gave up.

Pawns and other knights either scattered on the board of knocked out of the game, only three statues left. All positioned diagonally from each other. Lucy moved.

Gripping the head of the queen she hesitantly moved it in a L-shape, successfully drawing Jellal into the bait. Quickly, before Jellal could re-consider his move and use the One-time Celestial draw back, she plunged her sweaty palms _smack _onto the head of the King, and captured Jellal's royal pieces.

"C-H-E-C-K-M-A-T-E" Lucy spelled out, wiping her unusually sweaty palms on her now-grey yoga pants.

"Shit." Jellal swore, and Lucy bit back a giggle.

After tallying the scores, including Meredy's and Ultear's draw, Lucy had been successful with two points of three.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT! LUCY SEISHIN HEARTFILIA HAS WON THE CELESTIAL TOURNAMENT!" the king exclaimed, barely holding back Lucy's closest spirits from hugging her.

Tears streamed from Lucy's face as she twirled on the spot, swinging her chair with her. Her chocolate orbs were coated in glee and joy, and even Jellal - as much as he did come off as someone competitive - couldn't bite back the joy of seeing his 'younger sister' happy.

Shock, well, shocked her. Yet, she knew, she wouldn't be able to feel _this _happy for her family at Fairy Tail. Even if they just met

* * *

A special thanks to; Guardian Of Heaven, Coolanime14, Lucy Queen Of Stars, The Desire, CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl, Schlecka, artisticdaydreamer, ksanta, Guest, Hannah S, Hikaru, and Uppop for reviewing

Also thank you; FairyTailGirl2, Kitsunefighter12, Lucy Queen Of Stars, Schlecka, googlesabout and llulluca for Favouring this story.

Thank you (too) Followers;

Articallie

Ayame-knight

Coolanime14

CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl

FairyTailGirl2

FairyWonder

Fuinneog5eva

Guardian of Heaven

Jaz-147

Jelly Babes 101

JollyRancherYum219

Kistunefighter12

Lucy Queen of the Stars

Mi mejor amiga es la soledad

Misty-Silver-Kitsune-Hanyo1230

Nightingaledric666

StarryPanda

The Desire

aminadawn

artisicdaydreamer

gogglesabout

ksanta

llulluca

manic kitty

relicsbitch

shiznagisa and

starcrossed68


	4. ChapterFour: Guild

**Artisticdaydreamer: Yep! I did Wendy because she is the most innocent and naïve Fairy Tail character and because, Wendy and Lucy joined the guild as one of the last-currrent members, so I can understand them two making a small 'pact'.**

**Lol! Hey guys, sorry I didn't update earlier today, but I got addicted to the Hajime No Ippo game. Soo good!**

**Note - The fight is sort of a limited Gajeel vs Natsu**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Guild.**

_'I guess'_ Lucy thought, a stray tear slipping down her now porcelain-like face, '_Things will never last forever'_

She, Jellal, Ultear and Meredy were supposed to be together; forever. At least, that was what they wanted.

Secure in each-others arms, she never wanted to leave - to face the sick reality out of the safe concubines of family.

She had lost her mother, and when she finally started healing the broken wound between her and her father, when he started caring again, she had disappeared for seven years. He thought she didn't care.

"This isn't the time to cry... I mustn't look back." she whispered, her white turtle neck now grey and bleak.

"I-" She cut herself off, something she had done all-to-frequently when she was sad.

_'Mother'_ shaking her head, which was now a ponytail mop of Platinum Blonde hair, she continued her sure stride through the forest.

_'With the magic council hunting me down to return to Fairy Tail, I'll have to get there quick before they give me some sly job to aid me in joining.' _

* * *

"Lucy Seishin" A small voice, confident yet weak with slight-age, boomed out strangely enough.

"one of the Seiten Daimadō here for duty (Ten wizard Saint)" Lucy replied, her knees - covered by the looming table - shaking. "I have reported to you, as the 4th of the Seiten Daimadō"

"Yes..." the voice trailed off, as if the 'it's' speech hadn't been planned

"Lucy-dono, As the 4th - inhumane - wizard saint, I grant you the task to deliver this to... Makarov Dreyar" Jura Neekis, A wizard-sant low-ranked by one space to her, made the big difference in Lucy's posture.

Wanting to punish herself, for thinking that a matter as _trivial _as letter-handing would summon the chairman, she gulped and pressed on the matter - with slightly less respect than before. _slightly_._  
_

"Yes, but may I ask of why?" Lucy questioned.

"No." Jura replied, he was _much _to busy to answer a question like that. She just wanted to escape

"Yes, sir." Though lower-ranking than her, Jura did have _some _authority over the top 4 wizard saints. Especially when he was granted permission in the Chairman's seat.

"Hai" she grumbled, accepting the bulky green evelope handed to Lucy by Jura.

Judging by the colour, It was something of great importance._ 'Damn, I have to teleport then' _

* * *

_**- - - -Fairy Tail- - - -**  
_

No-one noticed. It had been three years and they were the same. Lisanna looked brighter, flushed and extremely happy.

She was happy Lucy left.

"Makarov Dreyar?" Lucy questioned, slightly nervous. _'What if he notices?' _

A man, unusually small, with tufts of white hair along his crown and clad in a white tie-on robe, a pair of brown slippers, a velvet cape-top and blue ankle-length trousers, stepped out of the shadows. Black sleep-marks framed underneath his eyes, Makarov rubbed them tiredly and yawned as a clarification that he was Makarov Dreyar.

"Mas-Dreyar Makarov, I am here representing the Wizard Council" Lucy approached, proud of how well she held her cool.

"A-Yes." Makarov yawned out.

"Here" Lucy whispered, trying to ignore the few stares she was receiving.

Makarov ripped open the top of the envelope seal, and pulled out the clean parchment filled with curvy handwriting. Skimming through it's contents, Makarov perked up - looking fifty years younger - and he nodded in approval

"Do you have a pen?" He questioned, _'Hmm... she looks familiar'_

When she handed him over a slightly-bent red pen, with elegant handwriting scrawled over, Makarov sighed '_Adults these days, with their fancy pens'  
_

_'Though, she does look to young... and cute to be an adult' _

_'Shit' _Lucy mentally panicked watching his judging look,_ 'He figured out my secret?!"_

"Also, by request of the Magic Council, I am forced to challenge the power of...Natsu Dragneel," she voiced, pretending to nor know nor care about Natsu Dragneel. It wasn't hard for the latter.

"Ahh, yes...Natsu!" Makarov called, his hand waving him over and his other holding a jug of alcohol. "You need to attend a fight."

"Wha?!" he yelled, his informal language at it's best, "Sure! But will the MC be all right with this?"

Lucy wanted to smack Natsu at his incorrect speech and his shortening of Magic Council.

"With-" Lucy indicated to herself "Me"

Natsu looked hesistant, as if he was debating how quick he could defeat her. This infuriated the star-mage.

"I'm from the Wizard Council" she added, sparking him up.

* * *

Lucy smiled softly as she spotted Wendy among the crowd. The small dragon slayer, along with sharp abilities also could look farther and wider than the normal human. Catching Lucy's gaze, she smiled back and sat on the benches of the Fairy Tail Training area. Packed with Fairy Tail members, Lucy couldn't hide the drop of sweat that trickled down her skin. '_Some of them' _Lucy thought glancing at Makarov who was displaying her shown rules,_ 'Are very deceptive , I'll have to be careful.'_

"Natsu, do you agree?" Makarov voiced, his white caped placed gently on the floor.

Clad in his normal clothing - skin looking slightly tanner than usual - Natsu nodded. "I'm all fired up!" To Lucy, it sounded weaker than before three years.

_'Why?_'

As the rules stated, when The referee - Makarov - blew the klaxon, they could start. The only weapons they were allowed was anything on their body.

The Klaxon rang.

Un-sheathing her thin-bladed katana, Lucy took her position of offence. Starting with a brisk walk, she slowly increased it to a jog, then a dash followed by a sprint. Closing the gap between Natsu in seconds, Lucy slashed her sword downwards. Natsu, coating his skin in fire, melted the blade and coated his fists, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he yelled, a straight punch to her face.

Stumbling back, Lucy's eyes narrowed in seen-malice. Her hands, infused with raw Star Magic, spanned out the arena's area. Blinded for a few seconds, Natsu couldn't see and took a hesitant step back. Putting her weight on her feet, which were behind her and her back at an odd angle, she launched and Natsu. Sweeping Natsu up with her legs, she planted her feet on his chest, flipping off, turning and smacking him in the face with her shoe heel.

**GALAXY GLAZE!**

Sparks of Yellow and Blue stars covered the whole area of the arena, blinding Natsu. Slowly, without him noticing the Galaxy Glaze _wrapped _wrapped around him, trapping him.

Lucy smirked, as she readied herself for an offence attack.

**CELESTIAL TALONS!**

A light non-dragon version of Natsu's or Wendy's 'Dragon Talons' was enough to send him flying across half of the field. Picking himself up, he examined the bruises littering him arms. _'Damn' _he thought.

Natsu charged at Lucy, his arms immersed in destructive fire magic, trying to swipe at her face. Creating a half-shield of light, she covered her face side before pivoting on her heel and slamming an instilled Spirit magic foot at him. Backflipping to avoid the lethal attack, Natsu readied his hands. "Karyū no Hōkō (Fire dragon roar!)"

Lucy shook her head, "Cocky aren't you... Scum?"

Infuriated, Natsu poured all his magical energy into the roar, the spell itself expanding at least five times. Scared to be caught in the "heat-wave", the crowd jumped into the bleachers, frowning when The wizard saint "staff member" didn't move.

**_- - - -Stands- - - -_**

"If the Wizard Saint's assistants are powerful enough to survive that, then I do not want to think how powerful the actual Wizard saints are themselves..." Romeo trailed off, adding to Wendy's worry.

"It's alright Romeo-kun, Natsu will be all-right."

"It's not Natsu who I want to win... He's grown to cocky over the last three years Lucy-" he paused, checking if the other cautious-of-Natsu's-flame members could here, "died. I'm sad to say this, but Na-Dragneel is no longer my idol."

A tear slipped from Wendy's smooth cheeks. She, Lucy and Romeo had all faced the harsh calls from the rest of the members. They were the weakest, and were always bullied for that. Romeo and Lucy got it the most. Because Wendy could heal, and revive a soul for a few minutes, she wasn't treated as badly. But she was only allowed to take the low-paying missions when Master was absent from the guild. When he was there, she only got the middle-classed missions and couldn't afford to do a group mission. She couldn't,

"Yeah" She both said and thought. _'Yeah'_

* * *

Master was awed. The woman, determined by the slender legs and dainty hands, moved with fluid grace familiar to Leo. Speaking of Leo, since Lucy's death he had neglected to appear at the guild, and this scared him half-to-death. "Such skill" he commented as she easily dodged a falcon punch, before delivering he own. Mira looked at him confusedly. "She," he stated explaining to Mira what he had deduced, "has no pattern. Yet behind that, you can see the strategy and wisdom behind her eyes. She could easily have devised a plan, yet she's made it Jumbled. To throw him off."

"Oh" Mira replied, stretching her arms and fastening the small newly-acquired blue clip in her hair. "...Lucy"

"What?" Master questioned, he hadn't heard her.

"Nothing." she waved him off, and when he stopped looking she glanced at the figure then the clip that reminded her of the blue on her clothes "Lucy... we miss you."

* * *

**BLAZING LIGHT!  
**

Casting another spell, Lucy pushed Natsu back in hope of gaining some room for her final spell

**___"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_Oh Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect become complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
__****Urano Metria!"**  


The sun's ray intensified and Natsu found himself entrapped within a floating mass of planets. Screaming in pain, he scrambled back - similar to how Flare had four years ago. Nearly 11 Years ago, Lucy had first learnt this spell and with the help of Gemini had managed to do it. This time, she could easily do the spell eight times before feeling the draining affect.

"Hah" she sighed in pure bliss, watching Natsu crumple to the floor, barely awake.

"How do you know that spell! Lucy achieved all the Zodiac keys which meant she was the only one who could learn in-!" Lucy was about to counteract Natsu's statement before he pulled out; "and Luce (Lucy winced) told us that only one person in her lifetime could learn that skill!"

Lucy winced again. Taking a step backwards. "Let me think," is all she whispered albeit no-one heard it. No-one except the floating spirit; Mavis.

_'What am I gonna' do?. . . I'll tell the truth.'_

"I know-I know the spell because..." Lucy paused, sweat trickling down her porcelain face and she gripped her black jacket, "I am Lucy Heartfilia..."

Before anyone could do _anything, _whether it was to laugh, scream, cry or try and harm her, she scowled "But! I'm not _your_-" she spat on the grass, turning away to follow her fate. The Magic council could only tell her to join a guild. And it would be a strong force, "Lucy heartiflia. I'm an un-stoppable force. I'm Lucy Seishin Heartfilia, Celestial Spirit... and Fairy Tail's sworn enemy." She glowed, sparks of electricity flying.

"L-"

She had gone. And they didn't know where.

* * *

**Thank you any new reviewers! I apolagize for the rubbish chapter, I'll try and update it tommorow but the Hajime No Ippo 'Victorious Boxing Champion/Road' took all my energy.**


	5. ChapterFive: Sabertooth

_Lucyflemengo: I'm happy you feel that way, thank you!_

_Artisticdaydreamer: I cannot thank you enough! _

_Lucy Queen Of Stars: I wonder though . . . How would Sabertooth feel about Lucy? /Wiggles eyebrows/ especially a certain Dark mage and dragon slayer? _

_Alice Andi White: Well, here you go!  
Chivall: Well, sorry about the way things are looking! Lucy had claimed her vengeance by beating Natsu, declared Fairy Tail as enimies, and has trusted Zeref enough to tell him her REAL name. Plus, Zeref is currently winning in the polls + reviews. Followed by Rogue, Natsu and Loke. _

_Guardian Of Heaven: Originally I wanted that! But really if you think about it, I have big plans for Ki and if the Celestial world got him to make another Immorrtal – so ? could live with Lucy – then it would throw my plan's off the line. Anyway, thank you for the review though! And I just adore Jellal/Lucy, after NaLu and GrayLu._

_Lucy Queen of Stars (for chapter 3): Arigatou, Merci, Thank you, Gracias for that chapter plan, I plan on trying to stick to it, maybe altering it a bit_

**_ANNOUNCEMENT:_**

**_DID YOU KNOW THAT SAILOR MOON CRYSTAL AND FREE! ETERNAL SUMMER WAS OUT?! /TITAN MOOOOOODE/_**

* * *

_Outside Wizard Saint's second meeting hall_

_Crocus, Fiore_

"Stupid geezers" Lucy muttered under her breath as she walked across the pebble bridge, waving to shop-owners.

It was near eight o'clock and the Wizard saint's meeting had just finished, leaving a tired and hungry Lucy. She was exhausted and upon arriving at the first diner she found, she quietly slipped into a booth embracing its softness and warmth, while patiently waiting for the waiter.

Two minutes had past, and Lucy found herself slipping through the realms of sleep of alertness. Senses dampening slightly, she allowed her pale eyelids to flutter close as she yawned, growing even more tired as the warm beige clock's hands ticked.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock. _

"M-Miss?" a small voice called, waking her up from her slumber "M-My name's Hannah, and I will be serving you today."

"Huh?" Lucy yawned out, before fixing her cloak and nodding towards the young woman, "Sure. Can I get…" she trailed off, nimbly picking up the bright blue menu, scanning through its contents, "Two cups of coffee…a chicken salad and…a bowl of strawberry gelatine?"

"S-Sure!" Hannah chirped, her brown bangs framing her face as she scribbled down the woman's order, _'So pretty'_ Hannah thought awed at the bijin (beautiful woman), even though she clearly was tired, had no make-up on, and her hair was tied up sloppily. "I-I'll be right back!" she called over her shoulder, stumbling on her own feet as soon as the passed the till area.

Thirty minutes later, an hour before the diner's close, Lucy was still tired. Tired, but not hungry. As the blonde-haired mage stumbled into a large house she had bought using her Wizard Saint's check, she kicked the door closed, shrugging out of her loose clothes, before plopping on the bed. _'Brushing my teeth, and having a bath come naught to my rest…I'll…deliver the letter….to Sabertooth, t-tomo…'_

* * *

_Wednesday morning,_

_Sabertooth – 8am._

At 8am in the morning, Sabertooth was calm and quiet. At these times only a select few were allowed in the guild. Quiet ones. Not even Guild Master Sting was allowed in at 8am, because of his loudness. Rogue, Yukino, Arashi—the new member-and a new-kind Minerva were the only people allowed in. With exceptions of Siena, their Bar-tender. Siena had warm brown shoulder-length frizzy hair, slightly chubby, and was normally clad in a simple black or brown jumpsuit. One would find her casually sipping on a milky mocha at around eight o'clock, the time were it was most likely to rain.

"It's sooo boring" Siena whined, her frizzy hair bobbing to the side as she shifted her weight onto her left leg. She peered out of the bar window watching an old couple attempt to escape the rain. Flashes of lightning illuminated the bar and she got to work, scrubbing plates and shaking beer bottles. She rubbed out the discount sign on the menu bar with her 'Inanimate Erase' magic.

Rogue sat in the far corner, peering over his book to their chubby barmaid, "You don't have to be here…Sting doesn't really care if you miss one or two days, as long as it's for a good cause." He commented, black locks framing his face mysteriously as he went back to reading a book about Shadow Magic.

As Siena breathed out an exaggerated sigh, his eyebrows – obscured by his locks – twitched, as he searched for someone, _someone _who could entertain Siena. Knowing that Minerva had probably fell asleep in the library, Yukino was in the training fields trying to master a silver celestial key she got from the market and that Arashi was a loner, he knew he was the only one.

"How about we make a bet later?" Rogue questioned, sliding out of his black booth and walking over to the bar, ordering a glass of water. Unlike the other bird-brained dragon slayers (with the exception of Wendy and Laxus) he did not drink, or eat his element. Only when fighting, he had promised himself. He couldn't face the memories of when he frequently ate his element as a child with his dragon before Skaidrum got sick.

"60 jewels please," Siena commented, sliding his clear glass of water over to him. Rogue nodded sifting through his pockets for the money. Easily grabbing a handful of jewels, he scattered them on the table, using his above average smarts to easily figure out how much he needed to give.

"Here" he said, handing her a 100 jewel-worth handful of money.

"Thanks!" Siena chirped, not too loudly, as she opened the cash register giving him back 40 jewels change, "so" she inquired her frizzy hair shining from the hair-lotion she had put in when she washed it this morning, "what kind of bet?"

When she leaned in, Rogue had no effect. He had known Siena for a long time, enough to know that she had no romantic attractions to _either _genders. Her brown eyes twinkled in excitement as Yukino strode over to the bar. "Good morning, Siena-sama and Rogue-sama,"

Siena face-palmed. She had been trying to teach Yukino to call her Si or Siena, but clearly it didn't get through, "may I ask what you two are indulging yourself into?" Yukino asked meekly.

Siena grinned cheekily, glancing at the window before pulling on a sneer, "Well.." she trailed off, "Me, and rogue, were going to have some fun. _Alone_"

Three months ago, before Siena had joined, Yukino would have frowned at her, obvious speech, and then Yukino would of ended up with 'fire' cheeks. But now, after knowing about how Siena had no attractions to anyone, she just shook her head. "It doesn't work anymore Siena." She commented, forgetting to add the 'sama'.

Siena smirked, "Haha!" she pointed out, "you forgot the –sama…!"

"O-Oh" Yukino's cheeks flared in embarrassment, but before she could reply again the doors banged open.

"Yoh!" the owner of who opened the door, yelled out. Siena frowned, "You geezer! Sabertooth's bar is closed, you're a member, and you should know that!"

"I'm from the council, and a wizard saint" the voice, too high for a male, called out.

"We don't take in dodgy people," Siena called back, erecting a small mutter of curses from Arashi who was lurking in the distance. "Show us your cape," she commented, "and take of the hood."

"S-sure," the voice replied, turning around to show the circular design with a cross of the wizard saint's sign. Siena nodded. "And?" she rolled her hands asking the woman to continue

"And…" Lucy trailed off knowing what she meant, and proceeded to fulfil the request by pulling of her cape.

Platinum Blonde hair peaked out first, wrist-length and all. Followed by her hair, a daintily-beautiful nose poked out, pale and accompanied by one or two freckles. After that, they noticed the shiny gold and silver eyes of the bijin (beautiful lady). Lastly they noticed the pink lips, the gentle smile and less-revealing than three years ago clothes (A simple dark blue halter top, black cotton vest-sweater and black jeans.) Lucy Heartfilia.

"L-Lucy?" Rogue questioned curiously. He didn't know the Mage well enough to determine why her eyes were different colours, as well as her hair now platinum Blonde, but he knew enough from the magazine's to determine that she had left Fairy Tail and had disappeared for three years.

"Yeh?" Lucy questioned, nearly smacking herself for being such a hypocrite a few days prior. "I'm joining Sabertooth and that's it."

"'Kay den." Siena voice out, her stupor replaced by curiosity. '_We have a new comerade! And she's a wizard saint like Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis… I'll have to find out what she can do.' _

**XXXXXX**

Later that day at three o'clock, Sabertooth was full and brimming with members, some new and some old. The newer ones were curious and deviously mean to anyone they felt ranked lower than them. So, when Siena and Arashi had joined they were forced to team up in order to smack sense back into the newer ones. Of course, they would have if Sting hadn't interrupted.

So now, the same thing with happening with Lucy. Sting, being the master of the guild had openly welcomed Lucy, apologizing for his bad sportsmanship during the last GMG Lucy had participated in, "It's okay, the past is the past . . . and we have all moved on . . . physically, mentally and emotionally."

Sting was perplexed, _'What does she mean?' _he had thought, but none the less he laughed merrily swinging an arm over her shoulders in a non-romantically infatuated way. "Well . . . Let's have a jug of beer to celebrate!"

Lucy's eyes squinted in an eye-smile because her mouth was obscured by a blue mask velvet handkerchief, "Sure, just as long as I get to heal anyone who has a hangover!" she slipped up forgetting to remember that three years ago she was a powerful Celestial Mage. Not an immortal Celestial spirit with near-unlimited magical capacities. "Banzai!" she cheered, the purple wine sloshing over the top as she and Sting smashed their kegs together.

"Yoh!" Lucy greeted, two hours later – not in the slightest drunk in comparison to the other Sabertooth's – to a black-haired sober mage who was cooped up in the back, "Whatcha' reading?" she merged her two words together and slid into the seat next to him.

The black-haired mage tensed up, and scooted to the far corner of his seat. Nonetheless though, he replied meekly, "A book about . . . Light magic."

"Cool!" Lucy replied, her blonde hair swishing about as if excited too, "I learnt light magic, though I already knew some, three years ago . . ."

"Why not a long time ago?" He questioned, losing some of that fear in his expression. Though, his shoulders were still tensed with the warning that he was ready to battle.

"I'm sure you heard about the seven-year-coma that happened with the current number one guild, Fairy Tail, right?" Lucy asked, the mage – though reading a torn up scruffy book – couldn't be _that _devoid of contact or gossip.

"Y-Yeah," The jet black-locked man stuttered out.

"Anyway" Lucy stretched her arms back, feeling slight effects of the incredible amount of beer she had drunk, "What's your name? My name's Lucy Heartfilia . . ."

She felt she could trust him with her real name. No disguises. No aliases. No facades. No lying. Just a real identity. With a real . . . friend.

"M-My name's . . ." The young mage, his name Arashi, trailed off. _'Would she just worship me . . . like the others?' _

_**No.**_

She wouldn't. "M-My" He commented, "Name is . . ."

"Name is?" Lucy asked, leaning into Arashi,

"M—My name is . . . Zeref,"

Lucy fainted that moment, a bunch of letters sifting together through her mind. In her unconsciousness, she muttered one word . . . "_Zeref?_"

* * *

Yoh! That's all for today, but I have one request;

/grin/ Do you think that you could aid me in reach this story's goal for 100 reviews by the time I finish this?

- Thanks


	6. ChapterSix: Shadows

**Omg, First Fairy Tail chapter 394—epic! The new age of Gray Fullbuster: Ice Devil Slayer!**

**/squeal/ and then Fairy Tail episode 192!**

* * *

The young man shook his head in solemn agreement, as he watched the young woman squirm. He knew it, like everyone he had told his name to, she would wake up ecstatic and would vow to protect him or something like that. Brushing a stray strand of blonde hair aside, he briefly coughed an exit before disappearing in a swirl of shadows.

* * *

"Midori no ōra (Green Aura)" The Sabertooth healer, Tsunade whispered. Fixing her glasses, Tsunade hopped off the white and blue medic bed, notebook in hand. Furiously scribbling down subscriptions, Tsunade teared off the piece of paper and placed it next to the unconscious blonde, before she shook her head and ripped up the piece of paper, "It was probably only a shocking piece of evidence that _he _told her… you need to be more careful, she might betray you … _Zeref_"

* * *

Silver and gold eyes peeped open before closing again because the light was too bright. Mumbling about 'Chains' and 'Natsu' she opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. Blonde hair cascading down her back, Lucy shifted allowing her feet to touch the cold marble floor. The coldness and weird purple pigment of the floor shocked her back to her senses. _'Zeref?!' _she thought frantically, '_The ultimate dark mage … here in Sabertooth?'_

Sliding into the clothes she had worn that afternoon, she noted that it was a little past Midnight, and if she wanted to get away without causing trouble—Well it wouldn't work. She was going to have to stay there all night.

* * *

_Thursday afternoon,_

_Fairy Tail_

Mira cleaned the dirty mugs, Lisanna tagging along like a lost puppy. Natsu wasn't in the guild yet, and it was unusual because Natsu was normally one of the first people there. Smiling softly—yet wanting her younger sister to go away for now- Mira faced her sister, "how about you go and visit Natsu? Maybe he's having trouble setting up for your date …"

Lisanna had asked—no begged to go on a date with Natsu, and the latter having a problem with his closest friends – and girlfriend – crying he had hesitantly agreed. Lisanna nodded, "I'll try and get there fast," she commented, "Animaru Sōru: Neko (Animal Soul: Cat)!" Once transformed, Lisanna sped off through the guild doors and then in the direction of the woods.

"Young love…" Mira swooned as she placed the last mug down. "Though their bonds are strong, Natsu needs to get over Lucy… he can't be realising his feelings _now_"

* * *

Zeref watched Lucy interact awkwardly with some new members. From the corner of guild though slightly hard to tell, Zeref knew Lucy was uncomfortable with the interactions going on.

He sighed, closing his book, deciding to talk to Lucy.

Whether he noticed it or not, even Sting had realized the awkward and slightly _fearful _aura that surrounded Lucy. She might have been one of the strongest Wizard Saints, but she most definitely wasn't stronger than Zeref's awakened form.

"Siena… Can I get a glass of sparkling water?" he asked, analysing how Siena had brushed back her hair today, and had ironed her normally rumpled Jumpsuits. He decided not to ask.

Siena, in fact everybody, deserved the have their own secrets- unless it concerned someone else deeply. Like the secret Zeref had told Lucy.

He was about to _casually _plop down right next to Lucy, until someone beat him there. Rogue Cheney.

He and Rogue had been on good terms, to the point of talks about their magic.

He inwardly growled. There went his chance of talking to Lucy for today. He sighed, the quicker he talked to her the quicker he could get the worshiping thing over and done with.

However, he contemplated, if she _was _angry or upset, he wouldn't blame her. When his powers went out of control he had subconsciously awakened Acnologia, leading to the near-death of Gildarts Clive, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel. And that was just the people who fought the seven kin of purgatory.

Though, joining Sabertooth was his punishment. He had to learn self-control. He had to harness his Chikara (power).

"Rogue," he called out, albeit slightly bitter. "I challenge _you _to a fight."

Zeref didn't know what possessed him. Was it pride… or something more?

"Hai..." Rogue trailed off, pushing his bar stool away from him, "Follow me."

* * *

Lucy, finding an excuse to escape, muttered an apology and disappeared in a sparkle of light. To where Zeref and Rogue were.

* * *

When Lucy appeared at, what she presumed as an Arena, she was caught in the middle of battle. She quickly hopped away.

"Hikari no Mahou: Hikari no ame (Light Magic: Rain of Light)" Zeref whispered his hand protecting his face as a golden magic circle appeared and shot out tendrils of light. Rogue countered it by disappearing into the shadows, and grabbing Zeref's foot.

"Eiryū no Hōkō (Shadow dragon roar)!" A dark wide-laser beam shot from Rogue's mouth, sending Zeref in a fit of panic.

"Hikari Shīrudo (Light shield)" Zeref was no master of light protection(plus it was very draining to a master of darkness) but he knew the basics. However, the shadows just _curved _around the shield, slamming into Zeref's side.

Zeref let out a scream of pain as he was thrown into the tree, and Lucy was seriously tempted to just put aside the fact that he was a dark mage.

Was.

"I won't let you…" Zeref grumbled out falling into a feral stance.

Diving through a bunch of hand-seals, Zeref held his palm infront of him,

"Shi no nami (Death wave)!" he yelled out, a black tornado of magic whipping around him, as he took slow, meaningful steps towards Rogue.

"Eiryū no Hōkō (Shadow dragon roar)!" Rogue countered, but the spell _bounced _off.

As Zeref walked towards Rogue, the latter noticed the leaves crumbling into ash. Dropping his attack, Rogue panted realizing that he was low on magic. Dangerously low.

"Kage no himitsu āto: Kiken (Shadow secret art: peril)!" Rogue growled out, his hair turning black, as the sky darkened to an ash grey. His forbidden spell.

"Holy Mavis…" Lucy whispered, watching as the two dark-related magic's clashed.

"I'll have to end this…" Lucy commented, running into the battlefield. She stood inbetween the mages, lost in their own magic, as they took steps closer to her.

Lucy's face stretched out into a sadistic grin, her eyes gleaming red as she held an wind-infused hand in the air.

"Owari (End)" she whispered, and the whole area was covered in a white light. Then black.

* * *

**Thank you for 36 reviews—64 to go!**

**/bows/ thank you for your support so far, and I look forwards to hearing your feedback,**

**ANY ideas of how I could continue this, would help a lot.**


	7. ChapterSeven: Dreams

**- That moment when you keep changing your mind. **

**NOTICE: OMD! Best Sailor Moon Fanfiction EVA! If you want to read it, it's called; Subject to Change.**

**Though it's really funny it is slightly dark. It's slightly different from the story line (Serena and Darien STILL not knowing about each other's identity's, Rei being a Pyro, the other sailor scouts not scouted yet and Ami being having OCD) but great nonetheless!**

**GOMEN, GOMEN! I realize that I can't keep my mind straight, and that I keep changing the title name...SOZ. I've also changed my name Kuro Muun so...Yeah. (A teenagers mind can be dangerous and wavering)**

**IMPORTANT:...I promise to not change my name for the whole duriation of the story + the end of the chapter is slightly dark. I might be changing the genre's to angst as well. Because da rejection is gonna happen... ROLU!**

**Currently, I am addicted to Naruto Fanfictions, especially the all-powerful, female Naru(to) ones, so this chapter might be cut A BIT short... A bit.**

**I just realized I have a crush on Jellal. Sorry Erza (notsorryactually) #_#'**

* * *

Lucy sighed. Her ultimate spell had taken up over half of her magical power, and she was now confined to her house for three days. Three days of non-stop fanfiction reading, neglection of training, fan-girling over Naruto and Sasuke's kiss and rather _intimate _story's revolving around a certain Jōnin and Bijuu container had left Lucy more giddy than the time she had mastered the basics of Light Magic.

"Ahh... sweet NaruSasu and NaruKaka. I wonder if NaruSasu will become canon - though I doubt Sakura wouldn't do anything about it," she had suggested to the fuzzy peach wallpaper.

"Reduced to a fangirling Otaku in less than a week..." she continued, picking up a bundle of clothes and stepping into the shower.

"I wonder how the two mages are coping without me..."

* * *

Three days later, two apologies and one awkward conversation later, Zeref and Rogue (mainly the latter) had recovered the vast amount of magic they had used. Though, awakened, it would probably be nothing to Zeref.

"Ms. Heartfilia." Zeref had intoned, a poker face etched into every handsome- _decent _curve of his face. Yep, Lucy was definitely now a fangirling Otaku, "I must repent for my sin of making you have to waste your magical energy."

_'A bit too late for that' _Lucy thought wryly, "Daijoubu... The spell wasn't that consuming." Of course, that was a lie. The spell had finished her off and after the explosion that had sent Rogue and Zeref flying back, hanging on the border line of conscious, she had quickly limped home ignoring the startled squeals when her arm had started bleeding. Rogue and Zeref pack a punch.

Though it was to be expected.

Lucy smiled softly, "well if anything I'm worried for... _you_" The atmosphere between the two mages was still present.

Lucy often found herself waking up from nightmares about a certain Dark-mage.

Why did he plague her dreams? Good or not?

She remembered the worst dream she had about him... and Rogue. It had contained both of them;

**_Wondering down a stray path, Lucy picked up her pace when she picked up the startled scream coming from the end of the road. Eventually sprinting away from the sound, Lucy hunched over, taking a breather even though she wasn't tired. Pulling out a small Lacrima, Lucy tried to contact any of the Wizard Saints. _**

**_The Dragons had come._**

**_In a flourish of white Light, before Lucy's departure of Fairy Tail by a count of three months, an inhumanly earthquake had occured and much to everyone's horror and Lucy's chagrin they realized they couldn't close the gate without a _few _dragon's getting through to Earthland._**

**_They had fought with everything they had, and in every dream, right before the dragons had disappeared Lucy would be warped out of there._**

**_She would see a mop of hair darker than Emerald and Ebony mixed before she found herself sometimes willingly and sometimes not stalking the young mage._**

**_There she would find, to her horror, Rogue and Zeref mercilessly battling it out... All for her hand._**

**_It would go as always, Zeref's eyes would turn blood red and Rogue's black, before they leaped at each other with their strongest spell._**

**_Zeref's death wave was activated. Rogue's Future spells. 'How had he known them?' Lucy asked, he had not gone through the trauma of loosing anyone. Just yet._**

**_Zeref, as always, would awaken and plunge a Kunai into Rogue's stomach._**

**_Rogue would fall limp to the floor... not before sending wasps of shadows at Zeref, choking him to death. Though he was immortal._**

**_"Darkness can't beat shadows..." Rogue would weakly mutter, before motioning Lucy closer, "I know you're there...I'm not a master of shadows and stealth for nothing, Lucy."_**

**_Lucy gasped, stepping forwards and revealing her hiding space._**

**_"If I can't have your love..." he choked out, his voice raspy and growing weaker every second that passed, "then he wont"_**

**_Before he, as always in the dream, fell limp - his eyes glazed over and hands pale with stiffness - He would mutter a code... One she could never decipher. Not yet._**

**_"The flame grows dangerous as the wind grows stronger. The shifter grows chaotic and the Taker turns mean. The Dark grows eerie with obsession and the Quiet _****_Assassin is lovesick. The Familars dissapear and everything shifts. The Demons come and the Wings arrive for their queen. The Light and the Dark fight it out for one-sided love. The past cannot change unless the Assasin is saved. The Light will burn a hole to great to repair. The Assain will die at his Lovers hand... That i-is the prophecy... J-J-Just... remember... yo-you can chan-change... Tha" He never finished his word._**

**_And for the first time since being saved by Ultear, Jellal and Meredy, she cried. She sobbed and wailed 'till her throat, one like Rogue's before he died, was raspy and thin._**

**_They had both died._**

**_Yet this time Rogue was not going to live. Or be saved._**

**_Because she was weak._**

**_Because she allowed herself to trust the wrong people._**

**_Because she thought she loved Zeref._**

**_Even after just meeting him._**

**_Foolish love, it had once killed her. _**

**_And it had again. _**

**_Because, after Rogue's death, as always in her dream... She killed herself. With the same Kunai that had killed Rogue._**

**_For. For. For. L-_**

"...Heartfilia?" Zeref questioned, shifting on one foot.

"..." Lucy didn't answer. Instead she threw Zeref a cold glance, before she grabbed a mission and left.

Her darker than Emerald and Ebony mark catching Zeref's eyes.

He scowled. _'This is becoming more than Liking...It's not even Love...It's obsession.'_

* * *

**1,112 words not including this.**

**Haruka White wolf: Thank you!**  
**Starcrossed88: I'm so sorry if this is making it hard to find... It just feels _wrong _sometimes.**

**63 REVIEWS TO GO!**  
***hands a cookie* Thank you!**


	8. ChapterEight: Impressions

**Lucy Queen Of Stars: *dabs eyes* I only got something in my eye! I'm not crying! Not at all!**

**Anways, Thank you so much for your support. Really, I go to bed and then I wake up and find my story with 7 more reviews. You've made my day! I might just cancel swimming so I can do two chapters today...Maybe**

**This chapter is dedicated to; **

**- the white wolf Haruka and **

**- Lucy Queen Of Stars**

* * *

Chapter 8: Dark Millionth Impressions I

* * *

The seasons went by and before Lucy knew it, the time of the Grand Magic Games had come up. She was training, and this year she was participating much like Lamia Scale's own Jura Neekis. No doubt, Matou, Fiore's King and the rest of them would set her up in a fight with Jura and she needed to be at the top of her game. Her strength had not only increased but the bond between her and Rogue to. And the Guild Master Sting. The guild was a much more pleasant place to stay in once Minerva had opened up to her, and once the new members - excluding herself - had stopped bugging her. In contrast however, the bond and red string of fate (as Zeref called it himself) had weakened between her and a certain Dark-mage. The members of the guild would catch him slipping out of the guild, to return later, tired and battered. Not only that, but the warm feeling that had been going around Sabertooth - their true personalities - had disappeared once the GMG was around. Sting was in internal turmoil.

He knew that Guild Masters were not allowed to participate, yet he wanted to. He had tried convincing one of the powerful-yet-sensible mages to take his throne until GMG finished this year. And he had one person in mind, who he knew would agree. Rufus Lohr.

The conversation had been long, but snippy. Rufus had agreed.

As Rufus read out the schedule for the Mages participating, (Lucy - of course -, Rogue, Zeref - surprisingly -, Minerva and Sting with Orga as reserve) he wished them good luck, remarking that in his memory he could already see them winning the cup. So he had said.

"Goodbye," Lucy had quickly said to Zeref with a hint of bitterness before hopping over to Rogue. Literally.

_'Acnologia isn't happy,'_ Someone thought, _'and I know what will happen if the shadow's prophecy doesn't come true...The dream should have helped, yet it's backfiring. '_

_**- Three months and One day Later -**_

Lucy leaned tiredly on the window pane of the train. She had contemplated slipping into the shadows and climbing ON the train, but she wasn't bothered. Feeling much like Shikamaru from Naruto, she thought it was troublesome and decided on sleeping instead. Sweet dreams of a certain mage.

The twenty-four year old beauty woke with a start. Someone had woken her up. Preparing herself for the worst, as a Mage should always do, she discreetly summoned the nearest knife to her, ready to face everything.

"Miss?" a voice carried out, and Lucy dropped the knife. Oh, just a train attendant, "We're in the heart of Crocus, and judging by your Guild mark you should be participating shouldn't you?"

No, just because someone has a guild mark doesn't mean their participating. Yet, Lucy just nodded a thanks and gathered her stuff, hopping out of the train window onto an un-suspecting mage.

"Wha?" Lucy eternally shook. She knew this voice. Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel. Her old crush, and ex-best friend.

It was a good thing she looked different from four years ago. Clad in a pair of dark green combat boots, a white and black body-suit and Blue Khaki pants over it with a denim jacket and with a Mop of white hair and white eyebrows - including her heterochromia eyes - Lucy looked _very _different. Infact so different that she noticed a small stream of blood coming from Natsu's nose.

She scoffed, getting of the _Mahou-user _and not holding a hand to help him. She sneered at him when he looked up her as if saying 'where's the help I deserve', "_Faries_" she spat, relishing the fact that her voice sounded more feminine, strict and less squeaky than her time in FT, "don't deserve help, especially from a Sabertooth."

Natsu was perplexed. Getting up himself, he watched the white-haired woman - in which the colour was even brighter than Lisanna's - walk away, and he scoffed himself. "Hn, I'll show them...even after the whole Taurtarus arc three years ago, they still despise us...foolish tigers."

* * *

Rogue wasn't stupid. So he knew when he was being followed. Turning around, he was met with the looming face of Zeref.

"What?" Rogue sighed out. He was meant to meet Lucy at a local cafe, and here was Zeref interrupting his plans.

"Hn," Zeref ignored his slightly rude banter, "_The flame grows dangerous as the wind grows stronger. The shifter grows chaotic and the Taker turns mean. The Dark grows eerie with obsession and the Quiet __Assassin is lovesick. The Familiars disappear and everything shifts. The Demons come and the Wings arrive for their queen. The Light and the Dark fight it out for one-sided love. The past cannot change unless the Assassin is saved. The Light will burn a hole to great to repair. The Assassin will die at his Lovers hand..." _

And Zeref left.

Rogue sunk to his knees. Zeref would make the phrophecy come true no matter what. And then it hit him, Zeref was entering because Zeref wasn't a dark mage for nothing. He would control, and manipulate - Like what Rogue had a feeling Zeref had done to get into Sabertooth.

This Daimatou Enbu got a whole lot darker. For Rogue at least. Especially with the haunting nightmare's of his Dragon coming up a lot more. "The Assassin will die at his lover's hand..."

* * *

**LOL! That chapter was a bit DAAAARRRRRKKKK! Anyway thank you so much for 47 reviews! Only three more before I hit the halfway mark (and I'll be dedicating that chapter to you, including an OC of your choice, so if you are the 50th reviewer or the 100th (If I make it that far) then make sure you write that do).**

**Thank you everyone, and I'm sorry the chapter was short, it's cuz it's going to be broken into about five chapters.**

**~ Kuro Muun.**


	9. ChapterNine: Impressions

**CrystalNyx - Thanks for the OC and regarding that scene...WAAAH! My surprise, my brilliant TOTALLY discreet plan was ruined...*wipes tears* Ahh...Shikamaru where are you when I need you...troublesome child.**

**Lucy Queen Of Stars - BWAHHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Thank you supporters! 10 reviews in One Day - Oh happy day!**

**Dedicated to CrystalNyx - the 50th reviewer - and Lucy Queen of Stars!**

**Shiro Ame = White rain**

**Akuma Kuushi = Resting Demon**

**Shizukani Shi = Quiet death**

**Kage no Shinigami = Shadow's reaper**

**Kaminari no Ikari = Lightning's Wrath**

**Hana = Flower.**

**Suna no Kiri = Sand's Mist.**

**Fumei = Unknown.**

**Mahou = Magic**

**Kiri Namida = Mist Tear.**

**Genjutsu is the art of Illusionary Techniques in which the Chakra user manipulates their Chakra to conjuring a picture or scene of their fears, pasts or even desires. **

* * *

_Chapter 9 - Dark Millionth Impressions II_

* * *

They were all there, proud and welcoming with their fists pumped in the air. Their Sabertooth marks flashed in the sun like how Fairy Tail's mark used to. Every ounce of seriousness that had been rolling on them simply washed off. The crowd erupted in cheers, albeit less than three years ago. People were forgetting about them. They hadn't participated in four years, and some were perplexed on who the new Mage was and how she had just joined and had gotten herself onto the 'strongest S. Mages' list. Courtesy of WizardWeekly.

"In Team Tora fighting for Sabertooth we have..." Mato pulled out a scroll though he already knew the names, "Minerva Orlando the Akuma Kuushi, Sting Eucliffe, the Shiro Ame, Arashi the Shizukana shi, Rogue Cheney the Kage no Shinigami, Orga the Kaminari no Ikari as Reserve and as the last member of Sabertooth we have..." Mato paused, checking the scroll since he didn't know _that _name. He started sweating one he read the name, "...Fumei The 4th Wizard saint!"

Murmurs travelled around the arena the most comment one being, 'another wizard saint?!' or 'that Puny looking girl?'

Lucy felt angry. Her outfit was anything but puny, weak or sluttish. A simply white body suit with red Hana's sprouting from the bust downwards, wrapped around Lucy in a lethal manner, a pair of brown combat boots and yellow oven mitt gloves. To cover her power-restricting seals.

"Moving on!" Mato could feel the tension flowing throughout the stadium and decided to move on, he then continued by introducing the other guilds, such as; Lamia Scale, Mermaid's Heel ect.

The commentator finished off by revealing the identities of the newest guild; Suna no Kiri. "...Suna no Kiri is an exclusive, new guild that only accepts mages with lost magic. Caster magic/spells like Tune Magic, Lotus Bloom, White Drapes and Resonance exist in this guild and are one-of-a-kind." He proceeded by introducing the team Leader, who for Team Tora was Lucy. "...The Team Leader for Suna (of Suna no kiri) is Fayt Landis, tune magic user!"

Fayt Landis had Burgundy Hair with white tips styled slightly upward, he had heterochromia eyes; his left lavender and his right sky blue, his hight was a quickly estimated 5'11 and he wore a black hakama with metal silver music notes clad on the hem, he had underneath a body-fitting steel grey shirt and an open blue vest. He also had black fingerless gloves with metal arm guards and plain brown shoes cover his feet. In which he also carried, a pair of foot long daggers strapped across his lower back. He wears a short necklace with a sapphire teardrop pendent and a matching earring hanging from his left ear (like Sting's) Finally, on the left side of his face are three parallel scars from his eye to his jaw.

The next member of Suna was explained to have Lotus Bloom, a magic that influenced the growth of near-by plants. _'Not very useful' _Lucy contemplated taking in the member, supposedly Serena's, appearance. Serena was a light-skinned woman of average, if not above, height. She wore a simple red halter t-shirt, light blue denim skirt with laces, blue gladiator shoes and gold earrings. Serena had dark-red hair plaited into a complex hairstyle, and her eyes were small - probably because they were narrowed - and she had impeccably white teeth. She seemed to be laid-back yet on guard. Lucy sighed.

The Last member, Kuna, was a short plain woman, who apparently held Shape-shifting magic, with black hair in a bowl-cut with caterpillar-width eyebrows, reminding her of rock lee, and he wore a simple Blue maxi-dress with golden shoes and had a star-crested scythe in her hands.

Surprisingly, Suna no Kiri only had three members and no reserves. Were they so strong that they didn't need more members. Or, did they only have a few members because no-one in the crowd was waving or cheering them on/for them.

Lucy smirked. This year would be interesting.

"Due to special requests from the Wizard Council, the first challenge will be based of an Anime...Naruto," Lucy's team shot her glances...and a softened glare from Zeref. She gagged, "Where based of one of the basic...er-powers, Genjutsu, you will be put into an illusion where you have to worm your way out."

Lucy nodded. She would take this one. Judging by the relieved glances, their fears - she reasoned - would only be seen by the staff. She wanted to know her fear, and grow stronger anyway.

"Guilds," Mato looked at the other guilds, "please choose one person for the event and that person should make their way down the podium and sit in this chair." Mato motioned to the simple-looking couch with a bunch of wires.

Everyone on team Tora nodded towards Lucy. Lucy knew everything about Naruto and would probably know how to get out of it, or to face it.

"From Sabertooth..." Mato's voice rung out, the Sabertooth sounding like 'Saibatooth' "...We have Fumei, the wizard saint." They didn't know her name. She made it like that, however.

"...From Fairy Tail we have Titania, Erza Scarlet. Will she slash her way out of the mist? Or allow her swords to drop?" Mato muttered the last part lamely.

"From Mermaid Heel, we have Millianna, the neko-in-disguise!"

"...From Quatro Cerberus, we have Rocker - the punk who can tune out any noise!"

"...From Suna no Kiri, we have Fayt... There going all out aren't they?"

"...From Lamia Scale, we have Cheila Blendy, the Mahou-healer,"

"...From Blue Pegasus, we have Ichiya...The Parfume-user!"

"First we will have Fairy Tail!"

Lucy activated a spell similar to a dream-un-blocker; Kiri Namida.

Soon enough, it was Lucy's turn, and the mage stepped up. **_'Those sweet, sweet dreams...dream some up for me, ne?'_ **Lucy's dark-side demonically spoke. It had always been there, just dormant until Three Months Ago.

'Whatever' Yet sure enough, Lucy had dreamed up satisfactory dreams for Little 'ol Saphire - Lucy's demon.

- Lucy's Genjutsu dream -

**_"Alright you filthy monster" Lucy yelled, confident that she could beat this small troll "I hope you go all out before I defeat you" Lucy bared her fists, her Celestial keys clinging to her black pouch – constantly on her side – She was sure she could beat this troll easily. Wrong._**

**_The troll grinned – it's teeth sharpening; glinting in the small light from the arriving daybreak – Lucy shivered, she felt and eerie happening - The troll – unseen by Lucy in the little light – smirked, it's muddy green – with black splotches, skin turning a deep purple, small black wings sprouted from its back; small flecks of black blood splattering the ground. Lucy backed away; the glint from her celestial key's, as if a warning, revealed his transformation._**

**_She had to defeat him before he finished, if she got hurt Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lisanna would go on a rampage destroying this forest. She shivered, She did not want that. The monster took this the wrong way – and snarled, his ego bursting with confidence and proudness – "Scarre' of meee lill' missy? Be ma Slaaaave and I won' hurt chuu" his speech was incredibly slurred, and it took Lucy impeccable skill to translate it. She shook her head, her body shaking with fear and courage "Never! My Life belongs in Fairy Tail!" she yelled, her stamp-hand crossed over her heart. The Monster what she recognized to be a wyvern – smirked -. Then It hit her, this was a delay so that he could break his concealment spell, by now his wings had nearly completely popped out, and his height was rapidly gaining – soon he would be taller than Master in his 'Giant Form' Lucy had to do this. For the sake of her family._**

**_Wiping a tear from her eye corner, she held out some golden key's; This wyvern, judged by his manners, barbaric-ness, scales and speech was an 'Evil Wyvern' He must have been the last wyvern left, for all records were burnt, destroyed or read 'All gone except one', this fuelled her magic – she, she, the 'weak' Lucy Heartfilia (commented by Angel during their fight and Flare AND Minerva) would defeat the race 'Wyvern' – that even Jura had trouble hurting._**

**_"Gate of the Ram! Gate of the Lion! Aries! Leo!" When they appeared, Aries and Leo started their antics – until, surprisingly Lucy shut them up – She would end up dead, not to see her Nakama ever again, and her Spirit's would fall in the hand of evil people – She loved them too much to do that. "Aries" She thought telepathically, a little trick she learnt from Warren._**

**_"Do Wool Bomb around the Wyvern, While he's covered – dim the power of it a bit, just enough for (Lucy allowed Loke to enter her mind as well) Loke to do his 'Regulas Punch' so it can recoil him, while that happens; Aries will go back to the Celestial world and Virgo will appear (She linked Virgo – draining some of her powers) and Dig a hole big enough for The Wyvern to drop through; Then I will summon Aquarius to wash the soil to create a muddy casket, and THEN finally I will summon Scorpio to wrap it up"_**

**_"Hime! No Celestial mage has ever opened two yet alone 5!" Virgo sounded scared, and for once her face held worry – her façade had been broken._**

**_"Please, Cut of the link – I'll use my own powers to summon myself, Aries dismiss yourself with your own magic and Loke; dismiss and use your powers with your own magic" They nodded, the wyvern looked confused AND angry. He, The 'STRONGEST' Living being in the world – with strength to tear of Dragon's (their superiors) scales, get ignored?! "HEY!" The Wyvern rumbled, small trees and water from the lake vibrating "Let's fight"_**

**_"Wool Bomb!" Aries shouted, for once not meek and shy – she had to do this quick. Her saviour was getting hurt – because of her. "Sumimasen" '_**Bad Habit' **_She thought as she disappeared into wool. "Regulas.." Loke got into his position; golden magic circle infront of him "…Punch!" The Magic circle minimized, covering his fists and he – straining himself, to do a long-range attack – sent the fist of gold at the Wyvern. It hit him in the stomach. "Teme(1)…" The Wyvern swung his tail, and Loke charged at it, sending another long range attack – this didn't work – Lucy helplessly covered herself; this was the end._**

**_She didn't even tell Natsu that she…Loved him. "Lucy, that was weak" Capricorn commented, his voice still laced with worry even though his humanoid body – with goat traits – "Let me take care of him for now…" He trailed off, he knew, no matter how strong he was he couldn't protect her by himself. He charged at the Wyvern. Kneeing it in the stomach, well, er…The middle part of it's snake-like body It's blue spikes on it's back – shattering from the kick. Capricorn sent a flurry of attacks, each one eventually being blocked by The Tail. Lucy also knew that Capricorn wasn't able to defend her – and felt a tsunami – no more – of guilt and worry when he got smacked by the tail and disappeared "…I-I'm sorry…Layla – I'm too weak, Lucy…Take care!"_**

**_"Capricorn!" She screamed, the blood pounding in her ears; suddenly, she felt a wave of strength – Her eyes darkened, she waved the key's each one held strongly between her fingers, the Spirit's sending worried glances "Hime…" Virgo said, and her eyes widened at Lucy's eyes – They were Purple. "L-Lu-Lucy…?" Loke noticed this and looked up at the stars _**'Maybe…I knew it – She will save us…and release our curse' **_"Scum…" Lucy smirked, so unlike her – and looked up at the dark wyvern "Your trash, I love my Nakama; Spirits, Guild and…The Dragons…Don't you DARE EVER think you could harm MY Nakama…Scum" She held out her hand, Scorpio's key in her hand " Isago No Hoko (Sand Dragon Roar)" The violent thrashing of the sand vortex hit the Wyvern…"I'm sorry – my powers aren't perfected, I still have to rely on my Nakama's magic as a base – not for long…Igneel"_**

**_Lucy smirked, this wasn't scary at-_**

**_"No...I won't see you," a voice rumbled,_**

**_"I don't love you,"_**

**_"Weak!"_**

**_"...Couldn't...Wyvern...Beat...Weak!"_**

**_"Put...Power...More!"_**

**_"That was weak!"_**

**_The voices assualted the once smirking mage and Lucy coughed out blood as the wyvern rose from the ground and wacked her with the tail..._**_'No'_**_ Lucy thought, _**_'yes...you need to grow even MORE stronger'_** _Lucy's demon called out. The dream was too different from what actually happened. She did her Isago No Hoko without Scorpio's key. Natsu, Erza and Grey weren't there for her...even then._**

_'Fall to the darkness...Fall to the d-"_

**"No!"_ Lucy screamed, holding her head as a throb resounded around her skull, _"Rogue, Minerva, Sting...They're my NEW Nakama!"**

**_The too-life-like dream evaporated. _**

**".**_..10...points!_**" is all she heard before she fainted, '**_Hn...'_** Her demon thought.**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and supports!

- A dedication to Lucy Queen of stars and CrystalNyx for reviewing/giving me an OC to use as the 50th reviewer!

I'll also be taking in some other OC'S for the antagonist of this fanfiction alongside Z...Z-ZABUSAAAAAAAA!


	10. ChapterTen: Unbeknownst Sisters

**Chapter 10: Her Evil Sister Figure.**

**NOTE: CrystalNyx's review does play a big role in this chapter, and this chapter will mostly be like a filler—and will introduce some antagonists.**

**Though the story WILL be getting slightly darker for the next few chapters, Worry not! It will still be Romance and Adventure!**

**Thank you Hataa for reviewing and as always this is dedicated to Lucy Queen of stars.**

**(Defeating the Wyvern will mean points, and the next chapter will be A BIT LONG (or I'll update two-three chapters) as it will be focusing on what are those 'people's' plan and battles/fights for the GMG.)**

**(Still accepting OC's… Just two more though)**

**Thank you Lucy Queen Of Stars for lending me some OC's**

**02.08.14 - Oops! I just found out that Senshi is Ying (the evil one) and Lucy is Yang (the good one), I got them mixed up**

**_I do not own Fairy Tail, nor it's spells—I only own this plot, Owari, "Start" and Senshi (_she'll be in this chapter_)_**

* * *

"You…" Natsu trailed off, trying to remember where he heard that voice, "…Lucy?"

Lucy took a step back. She didn't expect the densest mage of Fairy Tail to work out her secret, "No." he muttered, sniffing the air, "You smell like… Light and shadows…"

Lucy sent a spiral of white light towards Natsu.

"Let's make a wager… shall we? Or is the 'strongest' member of Fairy Tail suddenly too weak to participate in our bet?" Lucy spat, watching as Natsu slowly pushed himself up.

"N-No" Natsu stammered out. The ray of white light had him spiralling on the steps of unconsciousness. "What's y-your deal? Mine is… If I win you have to tell me who you are!"

"Fine" Lucy sneered, sending a bomb of _yellow _light towards Natsu. "Good reflexes. My part is that a) You don't question me about what I'm about to say. And my bet is… Give me Lucy Heartfilia's keys. Now"

Natsu gasped. He knew there was no loophole for that. Not only would he be too embarrassed to see Lisanna—especially after her win against Blue Pegasus' Eve…with _one _magic-infused punch—but he would have a deflated pride. He nodded, getting to his feet after dodging the bomb, and braced himself for another attack.

"Sure" he said, earning a surprised and angry glance from Fairy Tail's Wendy Marvell. Carla glared at Natsu but shut Wendy up.

"Then let's get started" Lucy commented, flicking one ring of her finger—her magical tube expanding greatly.

"**Karyū no Hōkō**!" Natsu yelled, charging headfirst at the bored Lucy.

Lucy smirked. "**Konoha no Hōkō**!" She countered, covering the Fire spell with her leaf one. The leaves were surprisingly still intact.

"**Karyū no Hōkō!" **He yelled out again. Lucy simply sighed.

"**Mizu no Hōkō**!" Lucy waved, sending a spiralling wave of water towards Natsu.

Natsu dived to the side, but the wave curved and followed him, eventually dismissing itself and Natsu created steam by coating himself in fire.

"Come at me." Lucy remarked, readying herself to start some Martial Arts and Combat.

Natsu charged, already falling into her trap.

Lucy smirked.

* * *

Far, far, cliché far, Zeref laid in the middle of the floor, a drawn pentagon beneath him.

"_Senshi, here."_ He voiced out, watching as a figure revealed itself from the darkness.

"Have you got here?" she called, refusing to allow the dark-mage to see her figure properly.

"_No… Not yet. But we will get her—even if I have to use my ultimate spell to."_

"Good… make use of **Shi** while you're at it… spread chaos to bait her here… when I signal _it_—"

"_Hai…__**Imotou**__—"_

"I'm not your Imōto, Not yet anyway—"

"_I'll scout out for anyone who's coming—"_

"Because she hasn't accepted—"

"_But… It's more on the side that I haven't asked—"_

"My little_ Sister_ is so…naïve. And Naïve people are the first to get killed—"

"_Senshi-_nee_, Lucy is very naïve. Even more so than you—"_

"But I'll live longer than my sister… Lucy, darling, such a good sister. Too bad you couldn't join me?" She cackled. _Blood _red —literally—hair whipped in the cold breeze.

* * *

"We've locate that she's residing in Crocus" a red-haired and yellow-eyed man (called **Yoi**) announced, attracting attention from the group of six others who were quietly conversing. A man with purple hair tied into a pony tail stepped up.

"**Akihiro** agrees with tracking her down. Akihiro's Mind manipulation can only do so much." Akihiro spoke in third person and had stormy-grey eyes. He was wearing a simple blue yukata with white shinobi sandals.

"**Usagi** too." A female this time, with knee-length blonde hair and blue eyes—as she was cosplaying as an anime Character; Usagi—aged 25 agreed with Akihiro, her lightning magic making the cottage they were staying in too feral for anyone to come near.

"Y-yeah" a voice whispered. "**C-Courtney R-Rose** agrees." In contrary to Usagi in every way, Courtney wore her clothes modestly (setting for a simple Alice-in-wonderland dress and shoes. All black) in contrast to Usagi's skimpy bikini top and short skirt.

Her black shoulder-length hair complimented her unusually calm nature dress.

"NAHH… **Tora** say we jump her and beat her into a coma!" Tora was unusually fit for someone so sadistic. He probably worked himself to the bone.

Red shaggy hair and emerald eyes only added to his rough-demeanour as he glanced around at his "family".

Black cut hair—similar to an anime character called **Shikamaru**—and narrowed purple eyes showed how this other figure was dead-serious. Judging by the cut mark with a skull on top of the mark, he had belonged to Taurtarus before quitting. And he was a nine-demon gates member.

"The shadows speak a prophecy… **Toshiko** will soon meet his end." He read, crumpling the paper from his notebook and throwing it into the bin.

The last member, clad in a simple white robe, held a glass of red wine. She, the figure now-revealed, licked her lips before placing the glass on the table. She sat at the head.

"Everyone…" She boomed, her voice in time with another round of thunder courtesy of Usagi. "We have to hunt her down… Before I get hungry"

Another round of thunder. "My robe will soon turn red with the bloodshed. A lady cannot have that."

Another clap of lightning. "… Before you go, think carefully. Things like 'It's not too late to back out' because it's not."

Another grass turned black. "We all have our motives. But all in all, they all narrow down to killing… Lucy HEARTfilia."

'_I could just eat her up, especially her heart.'_

A chuckle and another round of thunder. "This is amusing." The woman continued her one sentenced poem.

A dark, sultry groan came from the woman's throat. "… Because it's soon… Feeding time..."

* * *

"Five points! Team Tora!" Mato exclaimed, looking at the un-harmed Lucy in awe. "Not a single mark! And she gets the gold keys!"

"JUST WHO IS SHE?" A commentator, with ginger-coloured hair shouted just as loud as the pumpkin-**cosplayer**.

"Here are the scores!"

"In joint first place is Team Tora and Team Fairy Tail with five points!"

" In third place; Mermaid heel with four points."

"In fourth place; Blue Pegasus with three points!"

"In fifth place; Lamia Scale with two points!"

"In joint sixth place; Suna No Kiri and Quatro Cerberus!"

"Come back—" Before the two-commentators could finish their sentence, a young woman—aged around 25—with blonde hair and blue eyes, clad in nothing short-of-skimpy clothing screamed.

"W-**WYVERN**!"

Chaos ensued.

* * *

**Karyū no Hōkō – **A fire Dragon Slayer spell that utilizes the magic vessel turning the user's raw magic into fire and shooting a laser-like-beam at its targets. This is a lost magic-spell and can only be harnessed by being trained by the two known-fire-dragons; Igneel and Atlas Flame. Natsu currently is the only Fire Dragon Slayer.

**Konoha no Hōkō – **Currently (01.08.2014) My spell because there is no Konoha no Hoko in the actual anime. Konoha means Leaf like how Karyuu ( two U's if there's no accent on it) means Fire.

**Mizu no Hōkō – **Also my spell, and is also similar to Konoha no Hoko which is similar to Fire Dragon Roar except they have different elements and the Dragon(s) that taught Lucy that haven't been revealed yet!

_**Imotou – **_Little sister (The Italics were Zeref speaking)

**Shi **– death.

**Yoi – **Evening; Night.

**Usagi – **Moon

**Akihiro** – Bright Scholar

**Senshi – **_**Warrior (MY OC)**_

**Tora – **Tiger

**Toshiko – **Alert Child

**Shikamaru – **A character that belongs to** Masashi Kishimoto's **WONDEROUS _**Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden**_ Series.

**Cosplay/er** – The act in which a character who is deeply infuatuated/ really likes the character buy's the clothes replica of them and acts as if they are them. They are conventions held just for cosplaying. Like Hyper Japan (WHICH I REALIZED I JUST MISSED… WAAAAHH).

**WYVERN – **A large-scaly creature that in some ways reminds humans of a dragon. They are, however, inferior the Dragons who stand VERY, VERY, close to the top of the Fairy Tail Food chain (below E.N.D)

All of the Oc's shown except for Senshi belong to;_** Lucy Queen of the stars.**_

LOL (1500 words)


	11. ChapterEleven: Wyvern

_I do not own Fairy Tail. Albeit I do own;_

- Owari

- Senshi

- The HQ

- The Plot

- Some spells

(TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WHOOO WHOOO!)

* * *

Lucy paused, analysing the damage. Torn chairs, destroyed podiums, screaming civillians trying to espcape. _Well,_ Lucy thought dryly, _at least the mages stayed._

"Everyone!" She hissed out, gaining the attention of the mages present. "We are presented with the… troublesome job of having to destroy this wyvern!"

"Each guild separate into two teams. For example, Group one in Blue Pegasus" she motioned towards the surprisingly serious mages, "Group A would compose of Eve and Ren because they both use a 'make' type of magic. Group B would have Hibiki, Jenny and Ichiya because they are the only ones left."

Jura nodded seeing the detailed planning behind her words. "As Wizard Saints, we cannot allow mages, such as yourselves, to be harmed purposely. Unless we signal for you to get up close and personal, refrain from coming within attacking range."

Any protests they may had held dispersed the moment Jura mentioned Lucy being a saint.

"Fumei-dono" he announced, using her cover name, "will lead Team Tora, Suna no Kiri and Team Fairy Tail" he smirked.

Lucy sent him a glare. "I abide by one rule." Lucy spat out, lingering her glare at Fairy Tail the longest.

"Respect." With that Lucy turned on her heel and stalked off, Fayt nodding silently and following her.

"Bitch…" Natsu whispered, and Wendy _along with _Lucy sent Natsu a glare.

"Shut up!" she yelled, sending an orb of white light towards the rampaging Wyvern.

"V-shape alignment! Now!"

* * *

"Is everything going according to plan?" Senshi whispered, prancing around Zeref—her red hair handing down just past her shoulders as she allowed her white dress to glide along the marble-pathway of their HQ.

"_Yes… Imouto-hime" _Zeref whispered back, careful to keep their HQ invisible with his raw magic.

"… Hn… It won't be long… But we can't have those… Hikari—"she spat the last word.

"_people ruining everything—" _Zeref interrupted. Senshi nodded. They always did this

"by trying to rid the darknes—"

"_I embedded in Lucy's soul—" _

Senshi pivoted on her heel, stalking out of the cottage angrily. She hated how Zeref loved her.

Why did he love the light if he was dark?

Why couldn't he love her instead?

_He never realized,_ she thought clutching her favourite knife in her hand._ That he was the reason why._

_Why,_ she gripped the knife until her knuckle's started bleeding,_ I'm like this… Evil._

* * *

"They're coming…" Yoi narrowed a brown eye. "… And they brought a Wyvern."

"C-Courtney… She thinks that w-we should help out… S-she is the chosen o-one"

"Chosen one my ass!" Usagi exclaimed, filing a pink nail, "A little bit o' lighting from me, and she's as good as dead… chosen one my ass!"

"Shut up, before _I _hurt _you, _blonde" Tora didn't approve of Usagi. He never did.

"H-Hai." Courtney Rose sunk in her chair, raising a timid hand up, "C-can I g-g-go toilet?"

"Yeah sure… You forgot your third person act… Toshiko thinks the sakura falls to slow for the wind's pace." Toshiko scribbled down what he said.

"Darlings… Darlings…" The woman at the head spoke. They thought they knew everything.

The woman, **Chi**, smirked. They would never know that she would eat the Chosen One's heart.

For Immortality. Those Foolish humans thought they were going to let Lucy harness her magic.

Chi held back a chuckle, but continued, "What _is _the matter, Courtney?" she questioned.

"Planning on slipping out and saving them?" Chi chuckled lowly watching as Courtney blushed.

Chi sighed, pretending to be fake-angry, however she was really and truly angry.

How dare they? When she picked them off the streets and fed them, they even _thought _about unintentionally betraying her, she would finish them off… and enjoy it.

Especially that little pain-lover, Tora.

"Go." Chi muttered.

* * *

All according to her new plans. She could use the Wyvern to kill Lucy.

Because she wasn't as strong as Ying or Yang.

* * *

"Beast Summon: Two-eyed Dragon!"

"Shadow Make: giant Cobra!"

"Lightning strike!"

"N-Nature Enhance: Effective Armour!"

"Fire Magic: The feud between two makes the fire glow brighter!"

"Open! Gate of the twin Fish! Pisces!"

"White Dragon Roar!"

"Dance my Swords!"

"Gihihi! Iron Dragon Roar!"

A barrage of attacks, effectively blending into an ultra-usion raid hit the Wyvern in the chest.

"It's not time to be celebrating. Jura, let's look at the damage" Lucy called Jura over, peering at it.

"Sure, L-Fumei" Jura hurried over, for once his hands out of his sleeve as he anyalzed to.

"It's dead." Jura breathed. His spells had been top-notch one's and they required a lot of magical energy.

Lucy, however, looked like she just got up off the couch to get the remote. Fine.

"No…" Lucy hummed, prodding the Wyvern, "…It seems to—"

The Wyvern, fully awake, swept its tail up sending Jura flying into a bunch of microphones.

"E-Easy?" Jura asked, as he fell limp in an limited coma.

"Damn… Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" Coated in lightning and flame, Natsu shot a beam at the Wyvern.

The creature, in return, barely winced.

"I guess the gloves are coming off…" Lucy said, glancing at the suspiciously-new helping mages.

A purple, a blonde, a black and two reds.

"Usagi is annoyed" the blonde commented, and Lucy noted it to be the mage who noticed the dragon-like-thing first.

She smirked. The woman had a good eye… or, she had planned this all along.

Whatever, Lucy shrugged, defeating the wyvern came first.

"1st seal. Off" Lucy said, watching as a rune disappeared from her wrist. Filling up her magical tube.

"Open! Gate of The Lion! Gate of the Maid! Gate of the Ram! Gate of the Goat! Gate of the giant crab! Leo! Virgo! Aries! Capricorn! Cancer!

The five spirits nodded in understanding, and immediately started distracting the Wyvern.

Everyone stared at her.

She ignored it.

"Kiri No Hōkō! (Mist Dragon Roar!)" A thick, grey fog covered the arena and Lucy immediately started on the many hand-seal for the spell—no Jutsu. Using her 'Mimic Magic' Lucy had mimicked the spell Naruto used from her favourite TV show.

"Kage No Bunshin (Shadow Clone Technique)!"

Immediately, Three Lucy's—similar to Gemini—appeared and immediately started on the power-draining—not for her though—spell.

"_I am the one who manipulated the flow of time,_

_I am the one __who still does now,_

_I am the one who holds the immortal key,_

_A flame sought out for years._

_I am the one who guides the leader,_

_The one who leads the war._

_I am the one who fills the prophecy,_

_The one who detects evil._

_I am the one who burns the dark,_

_And the confused feelings of light._

_Shine on me!_

_OWARI (END)!"_

* * *

"Shit—" Senshi cursed, balling her fist tightly.

"_I can't believe—"_

"Zeref. Stop. This is too serious."

Reaching for a cup of blue wine, Senshi frowned for the first time which contradicted her sly personality.

"_Hai"_

"Shit…" she repeated, "I can't believe that she knows that spell… I know 'Dashite (start) and she knows end…"

Senshi paced across the walkway of their HQ—A dimly lit room with peeled paint and creaking floor-boards.

With A tornado swirling on the outside for protection.

"If I 'start' it, she'll 'end' it for good..." Senshi frowned, her flawless—bloody—face now dishevelled. _And I'll lose you._

"Release the spell…" Senshi muttered, turning to look at Zeref.

Zeref, for the first time, gasped. _"M-My lady! A-Are you sure?"_

"She'll kill me If I don't… when she finds out what I've done… she'll come at me… full power. She deserves a higher seat than 4th. Don't you realize that?"

"We're going… Ai (Love)… We'll be back on the day of the Second Ryuu (Dragon) festival… 'Ol Princess' habits die hard… Just like our rejected loves."

Senshi grimaced. Maybe it wasn't entirely Zeref's fault. But in a way, Zeref had rejected her too.

Yes, Senshi grinned, Let them have their peace… because we'll be back.

Zeref grinned too—though a whole lot more feral.

…_I don't want to come back. Never. I want to stay with Zeref._

_But Nothing I say makes sense._

_Nothing I say makes sense. Because Ying was never meant to cloud the life of Yang_

* * *

Wow. Angsty much?

Thank you everyone for your support!

Only 35 more reviews before I reach 100! Please keep supporting me to reach my goal! ]

Thank you!

(PS: I doesn't kill to drop a review even If you're a guest… L.O.L!)


	12. ChapterTwelve: Help

Author's Note: Le Gasp,** You know that story I was talking about—or not, I can't remember—The Red Tempest Of Konoha? Guess what? The Author died! And at the climax too! The Shikaku (Gaara's Bijū) had been released and Naru was like; (Monotone voice: ) "I know a way to stop it… but it's gonna' require Kyūbi's chakra…" (PS: I do, however, feel very sorry for the author's sister and am not at all angry at StormRebel, but I am angry at fate!)**

**Dang, this nigga's pissed! I relieved my stress by drowning myself in like 10 different fanfictions; (For the love of NaLu, Seducing Natsu Dragneel (Rated M), That Unrequited childhood love, The Dragon Masters, Is it a boy! Or a girl? (Fictionpress story), The S-class mage, Sunako the student (Nadeshiko Shichi henge story), Watch me shine (Sailor Moon fanfic), Fatal Exposure (Sailor Moon f), Alone (SM f), my scary fair lady (Nadeshiko shichi henge f), Made for each other (Nadeshiko Shichi henge f), Fairy Tail's strongest … er, that's it. Sadly.**

**Anyway, please enjoy these next chapters and KEEP reviewing! I've nearly reached my goal of 100 reviews—I only need about 27 more—and I don't want to give up now! Please review! Support helps me keep going!**

Haru:** Uh, thanks for the review! And to answer that question; no, this isn't a Fairy Tail crossover. Despite being very powerful, Lucy only has one mastered magic and three limited ones;**

**Water Magic (latest chapters of the manga)**

**Celestial Spirit Magic (she only has three keys)**

**Light magic (mastered)**

**Owari (uncategorized) **

**Thank you for your support! It really helps! Please support me in reaching my goal of 100 reviews! Thank you!**

**P.S: The Year is actually X797 (including Lucy's training) not X784 or X794 and please appreciate this chapter; It has taken 6 three-hour's-a-day sessions to write.**

* * *

"_Love is nothing. To be loved is something. To love and be loved is everything."_

* * *

"An easy mission please," Lucy requested, slumping on the bar table watching Siena get to work. Looking around, Lucy noticed the forms of her closest-Sabertooth friends; Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lector, Minerva and Siena. She smiled softly watching the interaction between the six —the last one being with Lucy herself.

"Sure!" Siena announced, placing a mug on the polished wood underneath a piece of magic parchment before ripping off a monster-invasion letter. "Even though you're a wizard saint," Siena picked up the glass again and placed it on the shelf above her, "you might want to take someone with you … comfort at the least … Defeating a horde of monsters isn't anyone's, but bloodthirsty _animals, _cup of tea."

"Yes. Who do you suppose I take," Lucy, no anyone around the bar, had noticed the sparkling glint that reflected from Siena's green orbs when the said mage had said 'someone'. "How about … Rogue? He's easily one of the strongest mages here and Minerva might just disagree at her perverted thoughts of _her _Sting and you … Plus, Yukino's a softy!"

Lucy felt her face heating up as she nodded, and accepted the letter before quietly slinking towards the four mages.

**Lucy's POV**

My face, still crimson as I walked, twitched in excitement as Rogue's spiky hair came into view. I waved silently at Yukino who sat to face me and the guild. _Hmm … Scaring a shadow mage … interesting! _Nearing Rogue, I held my hands out towards him and slowly—ever so slowly—I neared my hands to his shoulder until they were three millimetres apart. Then, I slapped them down.

If I had expected no response, I would have been shocked. Rogue visibly tensed, his hair flapping up as he jumped—ever so _slightly_—up from his chair. Now uprooted, I pulled Rogue from the wood-chair, steering him towards a secluded table. Yukino sent me a wink, and my face burned salmon with embarrassment. Salmon … Natsu.

"Hey are you okay?" Rogue asked, seemingly un-interested which made my stomach feel like it was dropping and my heart constrict painfully.

Before I had known it, I let out a strangled 'yes' and continued my pursuit in steering him.

When we had sat down, and made ourselves comfortable,

I announced my theory to him. "Well, after scanning the quest board this morning, I decided on the monster-hunting category where I spotted a suspicious-looking mission that requested the assistance of two powerful mages."

"I'm flattered, Lucy-san, that you would think that I am powerful but may I ask why it's me …?"

**Normal POV**

"Sure." Lucy replied innocently, "Sting is property of Minerva, Siena is a bar-tender, Frosch and Lector are in a critical state from defeating the wyvern with us, Minerva is quite lazy and wants to stay with Sting, Yukino is quite sensitive in the whole evil-category because she was snatched from her family for the Revival of "Zeref,"" she spat out in disgust, taking a deep breath, "so monster-hunting would most likely make her freeze, and I don't know anyone else over than that … so yeah."

Lucy didn't feel like it was, 'so yeah'.

Rogue's heart dropped. He suddenly felt like running out of the guild and curling up in a ball. The person he held unprofessional feelings towards only picked him because; _there was no-one else. _Rogue shook his head, pretending not to care about her worried glance when he curled his fists.

"Sure" he said, his usual monotone and façade back in place, "Let's meet up later then."

**Rogue's POV**

My heart dropped. I felt like running out of the guild and curling up into a ball. The person I held unprofessional feelings towards only wanted me to accompany her because there was no-one else. I shook my head, pretending not to care about her worried glance when I curled my fist.

_Damn those silver and golden eyes. _

"Sure." I said, my usual _fake _monotone and façade back in place—when I felt like exploding—"Let's meet up later, in the train station at about 5pm."

Lucy nodded, and I watched as her blonde hair tied into a simple ponytail came loose. I resisted the urge to run my fingers in it, as I got up and left the guild, Frosch following close behind.

**XXXXXX**

_Clothes, money, first aid kit, Magic potions, Pukka pad, luggage … what else? … Oh, the ticket. _I quickly made use of my Shadow magic by slipping into the bath and grabbing the ticket. Waving goodbye to a teary eyed exceed—while somehow promising her a fish—I slipped into the shadows again while secretly hoping that Lucy was late.

**General POV**

Lucy, instead of being the normally punctual person, actually heeded to Rogue's desperate wish and ended up late on her behalf. Secretly figuring out that Rogue had arrived moments before (by the sheen of sweat coating his neck—not that she was looking!) she was relieved to know that he wasn't going to pull of; 'I'm disappointed in you'-shit that Sting does. And Erza formerly.

Boarding the train, after threatening to beat the train attendant up for his question of where he could get her contacts, Lucy and Rogue plopped down near the back of the train, instantly falling into an uncomfortable silence.

The Minutes ticked by and Lucy was on the verge of insanity. Heck! In her old team, Natsu would have already puked a few times (aiming it mostly at Gray), the Ice-wizard would have stripped down bare and be forced to look for it and the red-haired 'knight' mage would have already devoured half of her favourite strawberry cheesecake.

Rogue simply sat there, sneaking glances at Lucy—which she often caught back. And she couldn't help but blush when she took in the—surprisingly—attractive quirks of her current mission-partner. She couldn't help but notice, being the intelligent sorcerer she was, how Rogue's hair had a 95o tilt towards the right side and how it was more of a Myrtle-green and Onyx colour than simply black and brown as Sting had put it. She also noticed the Cerise-pink scar tissue gained from His and Natsu's battle. Lucy winced at the thought of the no-good Na- Dragneel. Oh, she could take about Rogue ALL day, considering the fact that she lo—cared about her nakama very much. Oh, very much indeed.

" … The weathers nice." Lucy stated lamely, inwardly smacking herself when she heard Rogue snicker. _At least it's a start. _She smiled fondly at Rogue.

"L-L" Unable to finish his sentence, the green-haired boy held his hand up, silencing any thoughts of strangling him. Though she would rather hu—.

Lucy actually smacked herself this time, and this stopped Rogue's pursuit in laughing.

"Anyway," Rogue coughed, resisting the urge to slap the crimson away from his cheeks when Lucy smiled, "what's the plan? You dragged me over in the guild so suddenly I forgot to ask you for the details."

Lucy burned scarlet, but nonetheless explained. "The job we're taking is a Monster-Hunting quest. We are taking the train to Usagi, the land of Moons. Everything there will be moon-related, so the Clients think that the demon is some sort of moon-monster. They also claimed that if possible, they would like the monster brought in alive but retained … Like that's 'gonna happen." Lucy coughed lightly, just in case Rogue was going to ask a question.

"Our sleeping arrangements have been managed by the Clients and we will be told of them when we arrive at their mansion. Continuing, the route the Monster normally rampages in is near the train-station that's why," Lucy gestured to the lack of people normally on the slightly-busy train, "near-to-no people are here. Presumebly, after we defeat it, the train there will become packed again … after all Usagi is a very famous place and I am hoping to get some 'Sailor Moon' artifacts because … yeah"

Lucy's eyes glazed over and Rogue fought the need to sleep. Her peaceful expression brought relief upon his tensed shoulders and Lucy blushed when his head leant peacefully on her slightly muscular shoulders.

_Is it more than a like? Is it simply Love? Something these two mages have been neglected of beside their own parent … just like Ying, me … Even if you don't like it, or don't know, I will always be secretly watching over you. _

**Lucy's POV**

Slightly drowsy, and feeling the after-effect of the vanilla perfume, I leaned my head tepidly on the window of the train, feeling the cool hum of the wind outside against the pane. Lost in my own thoughts, I prepared myself for an uncomfortable sleep with my yellow and blue-starred blanket draped over my shoulders.

It was around 4pm and the train ride would last six more hours. Sighing in near-to-none comfort, I twisted around so that my back was face Rogue. I pulled out the only celestial keys I were given. Apparently, My heart was "golden" meaning I could only keep my most trusted spirits.

Though, the Celestial King said I had close bonds with all of them. The only keys on my collection were; Loke, Virgo and Aries. Albeit, I called them less. I could simply go and see them, why should I waste their relationship time (except Virgo)?

Dozing off the sleep, I leaned my head timidly against Rogue's shoulders—testing out the "waters". When he did not reply I hurriedly closed my eyes, pretending to fall asleep.

Though, seconds later, with help of Rogue's pine scent I found myself actually falling into the midst of sleep.

**General POV**

Rogue had also fallen asleep, but when he woke back up he noticed the steady decrease in passengers as the train neared closer to a tall moon-shaped tower. _Usagi … what's making them leave? _Rogue thought, resisting the urge to stroke an imaginary beard. So Sting like. And in a way Lucy-like.

Pushing the thought aside, while looking at the said-saint, Rogue reached into his bag to pull out the pukka pad he always had inside, where he started formulating a plan to defeat the monster, escape without harm, and find out why everyone was leaving from the train.

His plan read;

_Page 1 – Why are the passengers on the train leaving? Without their luggage at that?_

_Possible answers: A magic seal might be restricting them from coming any farther_

_Any non-mages/non-helpers may be sending them off the train,_

_The monster may be on-board, using a type of magic to sneak on the train…_

… _Or a bigger conspiracy is going on… bigger than we may have anticipated. _

_**Page 2 – Escape, rest, eat;**_

_The first thing I and Lucy have to ensure is that we are rested, full (but not too full) and that we have an escape plan if… IF we get hurt. We must ensure a hotel inside and outside of Usagi where at 8 am = the time where, noted by Lucy who was noted by the Clients, the monster appears = we can travel to the outside-hotel where we can then set up our gear and get ready to battle the moster._

_**Page 3 – **__**Defeating the Monster.**_

_? (Without knowing the power/strength/speed/magic (?), intelligence/ and stamina of the monster we are unable to know how to deal with it)._

Rogue sighed, feeling as tired as Lucy again. Yawning quietly, he slipped his belongings back into his bag, before leaning on Lucy's head.

* * *

Natsu found himself strapped to a cloth-covered bed, gag in mouth and hair dishevelled—even more than of late. He slowly shook himself, feeling the tingling sensation off his limbs under a paralyzing potion. He tried to re-call what had happened to him, before his "kidnapping". He, along with the rest of the guild, had gone through hellish training in hopes of getting stronger for the Grand Magic Games of X797. He'd then drank himself silly after a day of training, in which Mirajane (one of the few who wasn't affected by the training,) advised Lisanna to take him home with Happy, which had led to the best-secret-make-out-session ever behind Happy's feline back.

And now he was here. Strapped in a chair. With dangerously low magic levels. And numerous light cuts littering his shoulders.

Actually looking through the greasy windows of the shack he was in, he subconsciously brought back the words he had heard when fighting the mage—before Lucy's death. He winced. _'The darkness dwells within you'_ he had heard, _'… soon that bright, warm flame will be dull, cold… and black as Yoru (night).'_

He had resisted, stumbling for reasons to keep his second love. But when the mage had brought up the Taboo subject of "Igneel", and his real "parents", he had let go of the dwindling will he had then.

"So… you're awake?" A shadow called, revealing its presence. "My name is Senshi Heartfilia, and I'm patching up your wounds." The red-haired woman inched closer, her black nails scraping his shoulder-cuts, leaving small glowing runes. "Sympa." She whispered, his wounds already closing up and helping him trust her.

The slim woman glided around his, picking up syringes and injecting water into his system, relieving the paralysis. "You're not from around here, are you Natsu?" she asked, encasing her hands in a tub of watered-down alcohol and rubbing it onto a blue cloth. She began wiping his shoulders down.

"H-Heartfilia? T-that mean your related to… L-Lucy?" Natsu questioned, suddenly intimidated by the calm figure.

Senshi's eyes darkened, looking away from Natsu long enough for the pink-haired Salamander to feel her pain, "A-Ah! No need to feel J-Jealous or anyt-thing. Y-You're pretty!"

"It's not about looks…" Senshi confessed, sitting on the mattress clad bed. She shifted her position until she was lying on her back next to the tanned magic-user.

"She has—had many things that I never, and will never ever, have. Looks. Kindness. Love. Warmth. Strength… And Fate in her hands. Everything that I strived for, scoured for, she achieved without even knowing. Even to this day… in her g-grave she still mocks me." She never did mock her though. She embraced her, hugged her, and comforted her until she forgot everything about Senshi. And it was Senshi's fault why Lucy forgot.

"She would sit there everyday, in our secret tunnel, waiting for me so that we could watch Naruto together on the mini TV she bought. We would confide in each other. And buy things for each other. We would also discuss what we thought about the latest episode or which Anime character we had a crush on. She wasn't there, but _**there. **_

"Like a fallen angel… Obvious, because if someone looked they would know that _she _actually _was related to me, _but concealed because no-one wanted to find out about me… Everything she was; Light, beautiful, a heart-breaker, innocent, virgin-in-too-many-ways, I wasn't. I was—am, Dark, Ugly, lonely, devious and someone who went through so many things striving for something I couldn't get. A heart that one-sidedly belonged to Lucy.

"She didn't want the heart, she didn't want _his _affection—he scared her. She wanted someone who would make her feel on top of the world, invincible and holy. Majestic and sky high. Beautiful and strong… Light and Fluffy."

Natsu silently agreed. He didn't know why, but she made him feel at peace… Nostalgic. She made him feel like Lisanna was nothing, not a friend, and most certainly not a girlfriend. Before meeting this girl, that he felt like he met before, Lisanna was his everything. And he was planning on courting her today. But not anymore.

He was jealous of the one who stole her heart. Angry at Lucy for making Senshi feel that she was ugly. No, she was the sky and he was the sun. Burning together forever. At least, that's what he wanted. To be by her side.

'_My heart fleets. My legs shake. My hand trembles. My heart fleets. Legs shake. Hand trembles… Just around him… I USED to feel this with Zeref. But not anymore. He makes me feel whole. Natsu, not Zeref. Senshi Dragneel. Not Senshi, just Senshi. A name, A bright happy future. I could learn some Light magic, or Fire Magic, and move in with Natsu. Happy, whole, Nostalgic. A family. A future… A Love.' _Senshi thought, hopping off the bed, face crimson as she continued healing Natsu in a whole new light.

'_My murky heart has been polished…' _Natsu and Senshi thought. Content.

Senshi wasn't scared. No more late night visits to Zeref's HQ. No more darkness. She would help Lucy remember. Even if it took her, Natsu and a semi-remembered Lucy to fight the world. She would help. And become that Angel. To upgrade from a Fallen Angel. A Demon who has been taken into the world of light. All because of two people. A girl and a boy. Who were once secretly in love. But now, a girl and a boy, who have both moved on to other people. FireLight and LightShadow.

If Senshi wanted to start anew, she was going to have to go one-by-one and pick away the darkness Zeref had inflicted.

But she was worried about Lisanna. Her heart was too tinted to go back.

But, she'd rather 'trust and regret than doubt and regret.' She inwardly chuckled, remembering how she swooned when she first heard that line.

* * *

"L… Light cannon!" Lucy yelled, destroying a row of monsters, only for another to build back up. Rogue was knocked out cold, and she was low on magic. Very low. In fact, so low, that she fell to her knees after summoning Loke who took out two rows of monsters. How did it all go wrong?

They had meant to tread around their border and kill of one of the stronger ones for the full reward but they ended up killing the Captain which had infuriated the other breed of monster. A-ranked monsters. This meant, In wizard terms, that they were weak on their own but S-class powerful in a group and undefeatable in a legion.

"It's X777 all over again… Hang in there, though" A voice, one octave deeper than Lucy's, called out to her, flipping her to the ground before hitting her in the back of the neck—connecting with her nerve points.

"Dashite (Start)…" Senshi whispered, two fingers in the air.

A yellow light surrounded the perimeter, covering Lucy in a warm nostalgic feeling. It felt familiar, like it was buried in her sub consciousness a long time ago.

* * *

"_She's betrayed me—"_

"_When I realize that I love her. I am no different from the 'old-black-blood' Natsu."_

* * *

When Lucy awoke, she was numb all over and in a disinfectant-smelling room, bombarded with worried looking nurses. She pulled the see-through wires that connected her to a heart-beat machine and a blood bag. Touching the floor with her feet, she was shocked back into sense and felt a sense of déjà vu.

"W-Where am I?" she grew scared, "W-W-Where's Rog—?"

"The dark-haired mage is in the bed next to you," when Lucy turned to look the young Nurse smiled fondly, forgetting that the interrupted a wizard saint, "and the young miss who brought you here says… 'Ja ne*'"

"Now… Let's get you hooked back up for the night. Your toiletries and belongings are in the storage and shall be retrieved when… Sting Eucliffe comes to pick you up at… 8pm." Two of the times while she was speaking, she had to refer to the clipboard infront of her to remember who was picking her up at, and what time.

"What's the time, Ms… Aku?" Lucy asked, trying out the name on the nurse suit.

The Nurse, Aku, simply smiled at the formality the pretty woman used. "It's Three pm, so you can get about 5 hours sleep before you have an hour to get ready… The mage next door—the one you know—should be up and about by the time you wake up!" The nurse turned to leave and Lucy smiled warmly.

"Thank you for helping us!" Lucy called to the woman.

"No… If anything, we should be thanking you! You risked your life to beat the monster—the head as well—thus helping our small town a lot. Every note we gave you, we think you two truly deserve… Make sure you visit the mayor tomorrow- that's what he said." And with that the Petit, ginger nurse left the room. Not before checking her and Rogue's temperature.

"What a long day." Lucy whispered, flopping back onto her bed. "… Who was the woman who brought us here?"

Though she didn't know, she had a feeling that sooner or later she would meet this person… and who knows, maybe she would find out about those flashes she'd been experiencing later. Though, Lucy didn't know why she related her latest dreams to the mysterious saviour.

She didn't know.

But she would.

And how did this woman know start when she knew end?

Was it fate?

Or something sinister?

* * *

**A/N: Whooo! 4000 words! Longest chapter yet! Anyway thank you SO much for your support, favs, follows and general inward likes. If you have any questions that aren't getting through to me in the reviewing corner, then please send me a PM!**

**I love to hear your thoughts, so please review! It makes me so happy, I literally bounce in my seat while reading them! I really 'wanna reach 100 reviews, so keep reviewing.**

**R&R (Because it makes Kuro~chan happy!)**

**Kuro~chan.**


	13. ChapterThirteen: Sea (Drabble)

**_AN: Thank you for your support! I've nearly reached 100 reviews (20 more), Thank you all for the support you have given me throughout the Nani wa nai watashi story. _**

**_Simplicity: Thank you!_**

**_The song(s) that helped me write this chapter is a collection from a Youtuber called 'fsfefable'._**

_"Warm sea wait's for me..." - Singing._

* * *

**_Everything that means something to me, everything I cherish. Shall one day crumble. Because I am a warm sea. A damsel in distress. Curling up in a ball, waiting for the hammer to break my shell. The quiet shell I created in a world of solitude. - Me._**

* * *

She wanted to be something to him. To be more than a summer-fling girlfriend. She would go home every night, curl up into a watery ball and drown her sorrows in beautiful music. She would shed their tears, and cry with them. Because she was one with music. One song every day. On repeat, from the time she entered the guild to the time she left.

She didn't realize it. But she had fallen into a pit of music. It was her sole comfort, behind her watery smile and swooning. She wasn't naive.

So she wouldn't be surprised when he no longer needed her.

She was simply comfort. For Gray to get over Lucy.

And there she was, that morning, Sea-blue Lacrima Headphones wrapped snug over her ears- music blasting one of her favourite songs: Ranka no Aimo.

_Luulei luuleia  
Sora o mau hibari wa namida  
Luulei luuleia  
Omae wa yasashi midori no ko_

_Aimo aimo_  
_Needel lushe_  
_Noina miria_  
_Endel plodea_  
_Fotomi_

_Koko wa atta kana umi dayo_

_Luulei luuleia_  
_Sora o mau hibari wa namida_  
_Luulei luuleia_  
_Omae wa yasashi midori no ko_

_Aimo aimo_  
_Needel lushe_  
_Noina miria_  
_Endel plodea_  
_Fotomi_

_Koko wa atta kana umi dayo_

Before she had realized it, warm tears were floating down her pale face. She drew a shaky breath, wiping her tears with an even shakier hand. She- Juvia of the deep, couldn't be crying over something as pitiful as love. Lucy, one of her best friends, had done it. So she could too.

_But would I die to? Would Love cloud my strength and make my weak... Just how Lucy had covered her strength just enough so that she could stay on Team Natsu?_

**___Koko wa atta kana umi dayo_**

**___Koko wa atta kana umi dayo_**

She closed her eyes, slipping into one of the quiet booths. She imagined a world, without chaos or problems. Where feelings weren't misunderstood. Where it was clear.

Translucent orbs of lights floating around her. A purplish-brown arched statue. Green meadow grass. A happy family.

_Here is a warm sea_

_Luulei luuleia_  
_The skylarks that dance in the sky are tears_  
_Luulei luuleia_  
_You're a kind and green child_

_Aimo aimo_  
_Needel lushe_  
_Noina miria_  
_Endel plodea_  
_Fotomi_

_Here is a warm sea_

She curled up into a ball, silent like the night among the load laughs of the guild. She was the sea, gentle and warm. Quiet, and not there. An outcast. Living in cold solitude.

_"Here is a warm sea. The Skylarks that dance in the skies are my tears. I am not a kind and green child. Here is a warm sea..."  
_

_"...Waiting for me."_

_"...One day to be free."_

_"...In...A...warm...sea"_

_"Aimo...Aimo...Needel...Lushe...Noina...Mirai...Endel...Plodea...Fotomi..."_

_"...Here is a... warm... sea"_

Everything that means something to her, everything she cherishes. Shall one day crumble. Because she is a warm sea. A damsel in distress. Curling up in a ball, waiting for the hammer to break her shell. The quiet shell she created in a world of solitude.


	14. ChapterFourteen: Remembering

_**Chapter 14: Remembering **_

_**A/N: Thank you for your support! This will be the last chapter for a short period of time due to my Nihon/**_ にほおん_**(Japanese) Lessons. If you checked my profile, which I'm sure you don't, I have written that I am in the midst of learning Japanese (I started on the 13**__**th**__** October) and I know some Hiragana. I hope I can come back and start writing again with 100 reviews!**_

_**(I will be back in three weeks) **__**Ashita Modori Masu sanshuu/**_あしいた戻ります三週間_**。**__**)**_

_**Point scheme: **_

_**1**__**ST**__** PLACE—10 POINTS**_

_**2**__**ND**__** PLACE—8 POINTS**_

_**3**__**RD**__** PLACE—6 POINTS**_

_**4**__**TH**__** PLACE—5 POINTS **_

_**5TH PLACE—3 POINTS**_

_**6TH PLACE—1 POINT**_

_**7**__**TH**__** PLACE—0 POINTS**_

* * *

"_**If there's something called peace in this cursed shinobi world, then I'll seize it because no matter what, I'll never give up"—Naruto Uzumaki**_

* * *

The short vacation that the Dai Matō Enbu had allowed them, had ended. Sting, Rogue and Lucy, all sat in the Participant's booth, waiting anxiously for the rest of their team. Earlier that day, Lucy was worried that, since they were so far away, they might be late. Following that suggestion, the three had quickly packed their bags and set off just as dawn broke out.

"…This is what happens when we listen to you." Sting grumbled, styling his hair with his pale hands. "…Bed head."

"Whatever, you're hair looks nice like that." Lucy teased, sticking her tongue out. Rogue nodded silently, before retreating back to his book. "It's a change from your…_ugly_ hair."

"W—!"

"Shut up, Sting. Lucy-san was right in bringing us early." Rogue and Minerva employed, the latter just arriving.

"B-But Min-" Sting complained, eventually silenced with a glare. "…Damn"

"Let's get going" Lucy commented, noticing the filling crowd and the arrival of the Dai Matō Enbu's staff. Perfect. "Let's go win us some points."

A will of fire burned in her eyes. She was no longer the weak, complaining Celestial mage she was four years ago. She was powerful, and she was going to use that to protect her loved ones. Not those shabby mages, who by connections, had become ruthless.

"_Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum._" Lucy whispered, fingering a small blue necklace she had found possession of before, "because the ones who smile the most, are the ones with the saddest pasts."

* * *

_**- - - -First Challenge of Day Two- - - -**_

"The first challenge today is called Trust. As you, may or may not know, this year's Dai Matō Enbu is based on trust. Thus we have a challenge! The first objective of the game, is to pass through a set of dreams we have based of your memories, In which your trust between yourself and your other teammate will be tested. One of you two will hold a password, one fake and one real, and to get past, you must each get through the dreams and decide who holds the real, and who holds the fake, password.

"_This _is where the challenge kicks in there though. Fail to discover the right password, or have your teammate trust you enough, one member will be classified "scum" and will have to battle of a horde of s-class monsters. The decision is up to the two mages to decide whether to trust and fight with their other half, or to abandon them…Of course, since we put Magical Earphones over every mage present, including Doranbolt and the Wizard saints, they have only heard the first part."

The crowd nodded, silent so no suspicion was aroused. The slightest twitch, and the Wizard Saints participating would catch on.

"Team A: Minerva Orlando…and Arashi Yuko!" From then, in point-order, Matō droned on with the other teams. "_The sparrow flies north, tagged with a name in mind" _A voice sauntered into Minerva's head, the powerful mage then deducing that "The sparrow flies north, tagged with a name in mind," was the password. She turned to Zeref, sneaking a glance at Sting, before playing it off "cool," like she wasn't scared, when in matter's fact, she was scared for her life, not Zeref's. No, she had seen just how sneaky the bastard was, and weak the light category too. She was planning on catching him out, to let the world see just how dark he really was, before banishing him, with Magic limiters jammed into his heart. Literally.

She let out a small cackle, that she used to use in her former "evil"-days. _**Oh, how good it was to be evil**_. Though, now she wasn't "truly" evil. But, it still felt good to say that.

"_The blood in which you plan to steal, is lightened for a love for someone else." _The voice told Zeref.

Now, they just had to figure out—no deduce, that Zeref one was the right one.

* * *

_**- - - - - Zeref and Minerva - - - - -**_

"By the Kami," Minerva whispered, leaning into the glass frame that trapped them from reach their dreams. "How do they fund things like this? It's so real."

"Hn." 'Zeref' whispered un-interestingly. He had lost an ally, and was needing a new one. "You know…" He trailed off for effect, gaining the awed mage's attention, "I saw Sting and Lucy…the other day…hugging and whispering secrets." Sure it sounded lame, but it worked.

"W—What?" Sting and Lucy, _together together, _was a taboo dream she had conjured up after Lucy's arrival. They both had a scar over their eye, they worked well with each other, and Lucy was a blonde, as the mage had told Minerva herself.

"They're. Together. And you don't know it, naïve girl." Zeref taunted, using his dark tendrils to lift her up in the air. "Come."

Minerva froze.

* * *

_**- - - - -Flashback- - - -**_

"_MIIIIIN-CHAAAAN!" Lucy yelled over the hustle of the crowd which had warped the once-evil mage up in a second. "Virgo, I hope you're not busy…"_

"_Gate of the Maid! Virgo!" Lucy chanted, seemingly freezing time as a whirl of golden lights sucked in any kicking dust, before the familiar pink-haired, blue-eyed "maid" had appeared. _

"_Yes, Lucy-chan?" A while back, after Lucy's promotion to a spirit, Virgo had given up the title of Hime, since she wasn't actually a Celestial Spirit princess. In her human life, she was much like one in her younger years, and calling her a princess while she was living her new life, might have brought up something unpleasant._

"_Ah, V-Virgo. C-Can you find Minerva for me?" Lucy stuttered out as her nostalgia ended. She then pointed in the direction of the lost mage, the golden zodiac key, one of the only ones she now had, pointing at the ground. "If you would."_

"_Yes h—Lucy-chan." The Pink-haired masochist droned out before popping into the hard ground easily. _

_Virgo appeared seconds later, with only a piece of the blue bandana they had bought – and worn – today. "I can only find this, Lucy-chan. Punishment?" _

"_N-NO!" Lucy yelled, barely attracting attention in the rush hour as she backed up into a secluded area, sniffing the lavender-scented bandana. A minute later, since she didn't have full dragon senses as she was only a limited dragon slayer in the art of sand, Lucy had tracked Minerva's scent, backing up into an alley-way were a cowering mage lay. _

"_Y'all mages think that puny magi' can outwi' a good 'ol magic-resistant sword? Hell no!" a Man, slightly bruised and in his twenties, shouted, smacking Minerva into a corner. _

_With adrenaline pumping through her veins, she dived in the way of the oncoming over-head attack, taking a slice to the hip. Lucy winced, and Minerva gasped._

"_L-Lu-chan!" Minerva sobbed out, gripping Lucy's already-cold body, as she started shimmering into the Celestial world, the flecks scaring of the man. "MONSTER!" He yelled over his shoulders, dropping the bat. _

"_I'll be okay…Minerva, I, Rogue, Sting—the whole guild, are you're nakama. We'd take worse cuts willingly if that ensured your safety." Lucy croaked out, half her body lost in a bunch of sparkles as she started fading into the other dimension quicker, when the blood started seeping out. _

"_I hope you didn't forget that you could use magic." Lucy chuckled, her hand starting to disappear temporarily. "We can get some pizza in a minute. Come on, don't cry, It's okay."_

"_L-Lu…" Minerva whispered, lifting her head to be entrapped in a quarter-left body. _

"_Shh…" Lucy hushed back, placing a finger on her forehead. _

"_Come…because you only have even more nakama to meet. You'll never be alone Minerva."_

* * *

_**- - - -Flashback End- - - - **_

"No." Minerva whispered, tears seeping from her eyes. She clawed at his strong grip, her warm tears floating down her face, throat burning and nose twitching. "I'll never succumb. _The blood in which you plan to steal, is lightened for a love for someone else, _Right?" Noticing 'Zeref's' lost look she smirked. "I know you're not the real Zeref. A clone, from the moment we entered this place. "It's easy to guess that. You _have _always been in love with Lucy- too much to stay at an event that doesn't involve her after all"

"Shut…up…"

"No! I'll speak my mind, thank you! This exercise is about trust, and clearly we're failing! This game is meant to toy around with our minds and, clone or not, I will _not _let you ruin the _slim chance _we have of winning the Dai Matō Enbu. So shut up!" She growled out, dropping into a feral position as scarlet eyes narrowed, revealing the monster "boss", and its horde-gang.

"Iku(1)" Minerva whispered, coating her hand in her territorial magic. How good it felt to use her magic again, spears just weren't working for her. It ruined her reputation as "_The Akuma Kuushi(2)"_

* * *

_**- - - - In the Crowd - - - - **_

"Those eyes are the same shade of Erza's hair, and the same colour of her eyes when _she _gets angry." Natsu commented offhandedly.

"Nah, Flame-brain, Erza's hair shade is a _tad _bit brighter." Gray commented, butting heads with the Flame user. The said-mage added extra strength to his already-high pressure, flames rolling of him, nullified by Gray's own aura. "I'm right and you know it."

"No…Same!" Falling into a rota of bickering, the two mages failed to notice a third presence breaking their personal "barrier" as _she _grabbed them by the scruff of their collar, stopping their would-be-attacks.

"_You are getting along aren't you?" _Erza's "demon" aura overwhelmed theirs and the two power-clashing mages started hugging each other. "

"Just a friendly fight!" Gray and Natsu cheered, mouths puckered like they eat a lime. Arms linked together, the two mages inwardly groaned at having to _link arms. _They were Fire and Ice! They weren't meant to get along!

"Oh…Okay." Now that they looked, they noticed that Erza looked a little _off. _Her armour was off, her clothes ruffled and skirt a bit too short for their own protective-brother-self liking. If she wasn't one of the scariest mages in Fairy Tail, like Lucy when she was angry, then they would have advised her to do just that. But, no, they wanted to live. Her face was also flushed and one strand of habanero-red hair stuck up. "I-I was just talking to…M-Mystogan." Now that she was no longer in "Demon Mode" they unlinked their arms, frowning in disgust, both wiping of any "dirt" they got from each other.

Erza was oblivious to this. She sat down, miraculously pulling out a box filled with a 5' strawberry cheesecake. "How are the matches going?"

"Well," Gray started, sitting beside her, with Natsu taking the other place. He had stripped of his t-shirt while sitting down, and was ignoring a "swooning" Juvia, who in fact, was just trying to listen to her music. "We're in third place with 8 points – 5 after coming 4TH in a spar-event, and three points after getting third place in a hide-and-seek tag battle."

"Okay. Acceptable." Erza sighed, placing a gauntlet hand over her eyes. "I feel so stupid… We _let _Lucy down. We allowed our anger to be directed to her, being the main reason why she's dead. I feel like a fool. Lucy always encouraged me to be with Jellal, not for her to _take _him away. Now my best friend is gone, I've allowed such a kind-hearted girl to be obsessed with one of my nakama, I haven't seen Jellal in years and, a-nd—"

Erza rested a red mop full of hair on Gray's shoulder, wiping her tears away that surprisingly leaked from her right eye as well as her left. "I—I can't do this…Even now, shortly after Lucy's death, Master falls ill as well as some of the oldest members excluding Gildarts who had small "healing abilities" with his Rock/earth/crash magic. I know we will never live forever, but I would gladly die over and over again, every day, just to see and hear Lucy again."

"Us too, Erza. Us too" Natsu soothed, Gray keeping quiet. '_We? We? I had no part in leaving her to die! I was the last person to finish fighting! I wasn't…strong enough.' _Gray thought, wishing he could get over his long-time crush. Eight years he had been with the blonde haired mage. Even in his slumber he had thought about Lucy. Even in his dreams. It had decreased now, sometimes filled with Juvia's rambling, but he still thought of her.

"Us too, Erza, we all feel like that." Natsu replied with a genuine tone. He had missed his favourite blonde, and couldn't help but feel attached to the white-haired mage of Sabertooth.

'_Luce...'_

* * *

"That's all for today, Arigatō for participating and watching today, come back tomorrow bright and early!" Matō yelled, breaking the somber silence the mages of Fairy Tail had erupted.

* * *

(1) = Go

(2) = The resting Demon.

**A/N: Thank you all for your support. Please, if you can, drop a comment - even a smiley face!**

**Edit (1:42 am, 16/08); OH MY HOLY JELLAL (Ma'newobsession), 5 more reviews until I have 100 reviews! Freak out! Feel good! Ica' Ica' baby! Can't touch 'dis! Move's like Jagger!**

___"FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi no ashita terasu yo_

OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?  
OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara  
OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
OH YEAH OH YEAH

tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
wasuremono wanai desuka?  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai

SNOWING sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi no ashita terasu yo

OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou  
itsu no manika orenji sae  
shiroku kawatteku kisetsu  
OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW  
ima wa omoide no naga de  
nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru

fushigi dana kimi ga warau to  
boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda

SNOWING konna ni  
hitori furueteru kimi no  
soba ni yorisoi  
tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni  
FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY  
YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,  
HANG IN THERE!

warau koto sae  
wasureteta boku ni  
mahou wo kakete  
egao hitotsu de  
subete wo kaeta  
kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY

SNOWING sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi wo terasu yo

SNOWING sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
kimi dakara  
kimi to datta kara  
SNOWING FAIRY  
kimi ga kureta hikari  
zenbu atsume sakebu yo  
SNOW FAIRY

DON'T SAY GOODBYE"- Fairy Tail Opening One; Snow Fairy.


	15. ChapterFifteen: Dragons

**Bwaahah! Did you check the review page? I ended up (accidently, people) reviewing on my own page when I was trying to review for a fanfiction called; Kage no Naruto by Artful Lounger .**

**Anyway, I realized that I had 95 reviews, and I know I said that I wouldn't be updating for a while, but I couldn't resist; Microsoft Word was _calling _me. Yeah, _calling. _Not calling. But _calling. _**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R.**

**(I have noticed that in a lot of 'fic's' they call Grandeeney, Grandine. Her, yes her, name is called Grandeeney not Grandine. **

**And a black object absorbs all wavelengths of light and converts them into heat, so the object gets warm. A white object reflects all wavelengths of light, so the light is not converted into heat and the temperature of the object does not increase noticeably.)**

**(Grandeeny X Weisslogia, Igneel x Fem!Acnologia, Metalicana x Isago (I think that means sand), Skiadrum x Hikari.)**

***A Hakama is the unisex counterpart of a Kimono and is classified formal wear; traditionally it was normally worn on Males but now is Unisex.**

***Weisslogia is a White Dragon/ Holy Dragon, not a Light dragon—this was revealed in the battle between Sting, Rogue, Gajeel and Natsu.**

XXXXXXX

**Somewhere, Somewhere.**

A red-haired male, clad in a pair of khaki pants, sandals, a vest with numerous pockets and a long-sleeved t-shirt with a claw pendant hanging from his shoulders, was coated in red. Yes, red clothes, red hair, red eyes, but not red teeth not skin. His skin was slightly tanned, naturally from the meadow-sun, and his teeth were glimmering white. And unusually sharp. Really sharp. In fact, the length, width and tip of his teeth came down into the category of; fangs. His hair was spiked up slightly, two locks framing his muscular face and the rest held high—softly—on his delicate scalp and ears. His name was Igneel.

Next to him, a black-haired man clad in black clothes that consisted of; a pair of black loose sweats, a Black—tight—long-sleeved t-shirt and black combat boots tied right to the top, slumped down to the floor, not sweating in the least despite his black clothes. His hair reached his mid-thigh, defied gravity in its spiky-ness and was held back by a Black-scaled clip. His name was Metalicana.

Next to Metalicana, was the first female introduced among them. Her name was Hikari and she was as pale, yet golden, as light itself. Which was the reason why she was names Hikari. She has beautiful white locks that just brushed her strong shoulders, with wide gold (right) and silver (left) eyes. She was clad in a white dress that had floral patterns decorating the hem, with gold sequins draping from her shoulder—which held a loose white leather jacket—to the bottom of her white dress which, surprisingly, was purple; as a token to her mate.

Behind Hikari was a young, built man with straight as a pin-needle purple hair. Despite his—formal purple Hakama scattered with purple lillies, as they were Hikari's favourite flowers,—he was rather sadistic to his enemies, though he refrained from killing them most of the time, and had a high tolerance to pain, and was emotionless around anyone he didn't know. And was rather lovesick, along with Hikari, with the said light-dragon. His name was Skiadrum.

Beside Skiadrum, was Weisslogia. He was a pale, young man with a long white—and soft—mane that trickled down his back. Weisslogia was tall, slightly cocky but smart, albeit not as smart as Skiadrum seeing as Skiadrum specialized in stealth and logic. Weisslogia was slightly over 300 years old (A/N: I know they're actually 400 but meh,) along with the rest of his friends, and tended to glow whenever his feelings were overwhelmed. He wore a royal-white cloak, scattered with the different elements, being a leader of the White Clan, and he, underneath, had a pure-white speed armour with a ball of "White" on the breast plates. Simple white shoes were adorned, with a small patch of green on the bottom for his mate. Grandeeney.

Grandeeny, stepping out from behind Skiadrum, was a beautiful fair maiden—dragon, who had light blue/green hair and mesmerizing blue orbs. Clad in a simple pale-blue flower dress, Weisslogia felt himself falling inlove with Grandeeny again when he remembered all the times he spent with her. And many more to come.

Next in the meeting to come, Isago stood strong, proud and not-in-a-bit cocky. Isago, which meant sand, was tanned to a sandy complexion—naturally—and she had dirty-blonde hair cut into a simple, fighting bob. She had on, simply, a brown tube top, with white bandages continuing from the hem of the tube top. Over that, she had on a brown flak jacket, given to her from Metalicana, decorated with pins she found from the; Human Realm. She also had on pair of light black sweats and a pair of dark orange sandals.

Lastly, though ironically the first one there, was Acnologia. The mate to Igneel. She was clad in a Jet Black jumpsuit, with a trench coat over it. She adorned a princess-style black cut while her beautiful, normally narrowed eyes scanned the surroundings for the 100th time. Her jumpsuit became tighter from her knee downwards, eventually clinging to her feet, halfway from her toes. Acnologia also had on some black flight flats.

"Metalicana, why did you summon us?" The head of the Fire Clan, Igneel asked. Despite his excited, yet laidback attitude, right now wasn't the time, and he was currently in his business mode. "I understand the actions of summoning two or three messengers to tell us, but what is so important that we had to pick a temporary-clan-leader for two weeks so that we could come and "stay" with you?"

"Heartfilia, Lucy. Daughter of our previous queen, Layla Heartfilia-dono." Metalicana droned on with information he had found out, as if he was reading from a list, "Age 27 but looks 20 because she and Fairy Tail were trapped in a 7-year comatose spell." Igneel was about to say something, probably about his, Grandeeny's, Hikari's and Metalicana's children, but Metalicana continued, "she, and everyone else, are okay, don't fret. Anyway, just a few months after they awoke, Lucy used Isago's basic spell; Isago no Hōkō (Sand Dragon Roar)."

A gasp could be heard from the brown dragon, but Metilcana continued, "as we all know, when she appearance wise reaches 21, she is supposed to become immortal like us along with her mate. But, fate was twisted as she died on a mission. No—she was murdered by Natsu Dragneel, Lisanna Strauss, Erza Scarlet and a rookie evil-mage." Metalicana smirked slightly at they're angry looks; It was only Igneel's fault. "…And because she died an honourable death, while protecting one of her spirits too, she was made and immortal, not only because she was the strongest Celestial Mage in history but also because she was a rare Celestial Mage who cared for her spirits, she became a Celestial spirit." Metalicana finished.

"_Natsu?"_ Igneel dropped to his knees, his head pounding wildly as he tried to make an invisible one-way, meaning Natsu couldn't hear or know what Igneel was doing/saying/thinking ect, but it just was a bunch of static. "He's mating…With Lisanna…She isn't his original mate, I can tell because Lucy was…well before she found potential-mate."

"And that starts the second thing I wanted to talk about. Rogue Cheney. Rogue Cheney, Skiadrum's foster-son, is Lucy's _only_, not potential, mate. They just haven't confessed. _My _Gajeel would do better though. Too bad he's stuck with a shrimp like that Levy McGarden."

"But," Skiadrum countered, not liking how Metalicana was trash-talking his foster-son, "Gajeel is too cocky and brash for such a modest person like Lucy. And before this becomes a; 'Who's-best-for-Lucy' competition, we know it's rare for someone to change mates. And we all know how much Lucy likes sticking to tradition. Shadows, she hasn't even gotten her first kiss yet. Neither has Rogue. Unlike Gajeel and Levy who have both shared their first, second, third and so-on kiss with each other." Skiadrum countered smartly, flushing inwardly when Igneel sent her a thumbs up.

"Hn, whatever."

"If I may speak," Weisslogia spoke up, looking at Grandeeny, "what happened to all the slayers? Where are they now?"

"Hmm…" Igneel said outloud, summoning a Fire-Crystal ball before channelling magic into it. Suddenly the picture of Wendy Marvell, holding hands with Romeo Cobalt came up, "it seems they are together." He mused.

"Souka…(I see…)" Grandeeney said, plopping down onto the meadow grass beneath them as Igneel began telling all the slayers, except Acnologia and Isago who didn't have a pupil, how their son's/daughter's were doing.

Finnaly, everyone mostly satisfied and hot, sat down onto the cool grass drinking spicy-flavoured water Igneel had brought and hidden behind a tree.

"Now that we are nearly satisfied, I'm sure our curiosity is getting the better of us." Isago commented, picking a Sakura-petal out of her brown mop-of-hair.

"Yes." Hikari, the leader of the Light clan, spoke up, "why do we have to take a week of our duties. Especially just a few days after our all-out-tag battle?"

"Everyone." Acnologia's voice rang out through the meadow, the Chaos Dragon perched side-by-side with Metalicana. "A Celestial war is coming…And Lucy is going to get dragged into it."

Everyone froze. The bird flew away, scared at the tension that suddenly appeared. "A… _war_? If Lucy gets dragged into this, as the soon-to-be Queen, we would have to too." Grandeeney choked out.

"_**As much as I would like to be joking, I'm not. My connections reveal that Ki, a legendary Spirit, is planning on ruling the Celestial World, then the Human World since they are Immortal. The Celestial King knows that the two prophecies—the Major and the Minor; Lucy and Senshi; Light and Dark; Yang and Ying, will have to jump over the hurdles to cast; Start and End together, so that they can wipe out Ki…If not, the world will be in the same Chaos it was in 400 years ago. The same as the Dragon Wipe-out.**_

"_**Our task, you may ask, is to enter Senshi into Sabertooth and have Lucy remember Senshi and accept her. Lucy is stronger than Senshi, and could probably beat Ki by herself, but we can't take the chances. Thus, we need both of them. Senshi isn't strong enough. And I'm not sure Lucy is either. They NEED each other. Senshi, while not as strong at Lucy, not nearly, holds 'start', and the CW needs all the power they can get. Ki is building an army. An army of spirits.**_

"_**Lucy and Rogue need to mate as well. Without the three of them, we dragons, will perish. And so will our queen, our king and our wonderer." **_Acnologia, now in her dragon form, explained gesturing that they do so as well.

"_**Everyone shall meet here at 10p.m so that we can open a portal to the realm. Save your magic because we will be in our Human Form's nearly 24/7" **_Acnologia voiced out, Metalicana taking the reins.

"_**If you find anyone, anyone, who has heard even a word of what we have said…don't hesitate to kill them. This is over a S-rank classification. This is a SS-class, maybe even an SSS-class meeting." **_Metalicana finished, waving everyone goodbye as, them being the hosts, left last.

"**I don't like killing…but for the safety of my mate, my family and friends, I must defeat the darkness. No, we must defeat the darkness. Me, my mate, my friends, Lucy, Rogue and Senshi" **Acnologia and Metalicana thought at the same time

Three dragons, that day, were killed as the Leaders of the Clan's made their way through the portal to the human realm, in human form. They had to save the world.

XXXXXXX

**Please R&R—only five reviews left.**


	16. ChapterSixteen: End

**Author's Note: **I do not own any of the spells used in this episodes.

Most of the spells used by Lisanna and Lucy belong me and the rest to Hiro Mashima (P.S: Sand Clones is Masashi Kishimoto's Jutsu.)

Also, I understand if a few people might think that My OC is way too powerful, but In fact, she is quite weak. Without her 'Start', she would be quite useless. She has decent knowledge in the arts of Swordsmanship, but she is no-where near the skill of even someone like Levy. She possesses near to none Magical power and only enough to cast 'Start' which requires a lot less magic than Owari (End). Maybe the equivalent to summoning Two Zodiac Spirit's.

Finally, while I may not seem to be someone who reads my reviews, I do actually. I thank you for all the reviews, and an extra Thank You to Juvia, a guest reviewer, who was my 100th reviewer. An answer to her/his' question, sorta' like Future Rogue, Zeref can manipulate Dragons. So Zeref was able to, unconsciously, control Acnologia into fighting with FT.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_When I went to school, they asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wrote down 'happy'. They told me I didn't understand the assignment, and I told them they didn't understand life.'—John Lennon._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE END?**

Lisanna flopped onto the floor, feeling more tired than she had been in years. Even when she had been sucked up into the counterpart world, known as Edolas, she hadn't been nearly as tired. The take-over mage sighed, staring up at the dark sky with her friend. Lisanna was tired, tired of keeping up the façade of hating Lucy Heartfilia, being drawn to the darkness and being obsessive with Natsu. In fact, it was the opposite; she was Lucy's best friend, she despised the darkness, and she wanted nothing more than to be away from Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu had grown too… _dark _for her liking. Lisanna sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Ever since Lucy left, everyone had thrown themselves into fits of depression and sadness. She didn't like seeing her nakama like that.

"It's a beautiful day… Sand-slayer, what's the matter?" The figure from beside her, bathed in dark-coloured clothing to blend in, questioned.

"Lucy… Where did we go wrong?" Lisanna questioned, wrapping an arm over Lucy's torso in a sisterly fashion.

"It went wrong from the moment I died… Lisanna, some people will have to die. And it will be the darkness that does. I couldn't care less if it was a guild member except a select few that died. The light shall prevail. And I'm someone who sticks to the rules." Lucy growled out, draping an arm over Lisanna's torso too.

"Souka (Ah)." Lisanna whispered, closing her eyes as she casted a sand dome over-herself and Lucy.

"It will soon be over. We can soon live happily. You, me, Rogue and Ryū…" Lucy whispered, touching the spiralling mass of sand before falling asleep beside Lisanna.

_I'll be there for you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WELCOME TO DAY THREE OF THE DAI MATŌ ENBU (GRAND MAGIC GAMES)!" Matō yelled, erecting cheers from the crowd, "THE FIRST FIGHT TODAY, BEFORE MOVING ONTO THE EVENTS, IS…! LISANNA STRAUSS FROM FAIRY TAIL VS FUMEI (Immortal/Lucy) FROM TEAM TORA (Team Tiger/Sabertooth)!"

Through the crowds loud cheers, four magic-users looked sick. Two of them were, in fact, Fumei and Lisanna. Lisanna, of course, knew she was going to lose but she didn't want to hurt her "sister". The other two were Rogue and Ryū who knew their to-be/mate's were going to get hurt.

"CAN THE PARTICIPANTS MAKE THEIR WAY DOWN THE STAIRS INTO THE ARENA PLEASE?" Matō exclaimed, waving towards the two sections the mages were allocated in.

"Hai(Yes)" Lisanna and Lucy voiced out, pretending to send glares at each other. Lucy "sneered" at Lisanna, in which the latter knew that it was a secret message for; "I've already won this, sorry". Lisanna "sneered" back, secretly admitting self-conscious defeat, "I know" her sneer sent back. Lucy smirked to herself, sighing at the outcome already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu cheered Lisanna on from the crowd, "GO GET HER!" He yelled excited for Lisanna's "win", they were lagging behind in points with only four or five points, not that Natsu was counting. And they needed to win, if they wanted any chances. That year the fifth day became cursed, and they weren't planning on winning any points that day. They needed to own today.

"Go Lisanna." Erza cheered from her seat, her cake on a plate in front of her. Erza had enough decency to not start eating yet, "This is a sceptical we MUST pay attention to…We have no information on Fumei's skills nor talent. She hasn't really done anything except for punches and kicks."

"Yeah, Duck-butt," Gray commented off-handedly, smirking slightly, "Pay attention."

"Look who's talking, stripper!" Natsu yelled, quieting his voice when Erza glared, "Meep! Nevermind!"

Gray inwardly smirked, already adding a point to his and Natsu's point rota. Gray- 1, Natsu- 0…Erza- 406.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Iku (Go)!" Mato yelled, stepping out of fire-range.

Lisanna decided to go all-out, knowing she had no chance of even ONE punch if she held back, "Suna Nō hōkō (Sand Dragon Roar) !" She exclaimed, a spiralling mass of Sand towards Lucy, who in return, gulped back her fears.

"Hikari Nō hōkō (Light Dragon Roar)!" Lucy countered, the light-dragon spell clashing with the sand, both of them wiping each other out of existence. They both jumped back, not tired yet.

"Hikari no Tekken(Light Dragon's Iron Fist)!" Lucy dealt a melee blow to Lisanna's shoulder, missing the neck mark by a few millimetres. Skidding backwards, Lisanna wiped her shoulder which carried a steady stream of blood.

"Suna no Kagizume!" Lisanna exclaimed, an envisioned magic-fused sand claw striking down on the area where Lucy was standing. Marks appeared around the shadowed fist, resulting in a deep crater of sand and dust.

Lisanna hopped back, waiting for Lucy to emerge- at least a bit shaken up. Nothing happened. For a second or two, the crowd was silent: thoughts like; 'did Lisanna kill a WIZARD SAINT?' popping up. Moments later, only the skilled of eyes could pick up a faint shimmer of dis-orientated light before it crashed down- slicing Lisanna back.

Coughing blood, Lisanna gasped at the UN-shaken form of a Lucy. Lucy's eyes held a feral glint, the silver and gold iris twinkling in sadistic delight.

Reeling back her fist so fast that no-one could see, Lucy infused her knuckles with white light before throwing a haymaker towards the pristine face of Lisanna. The punch packed a blow.

The winds died down as Lisanna hopped back again, this time collecting her magical power. The said take-over mage's face shadowed as she dropped into a feral stance, "Come at me." Lisanna whispered, her fingers coated in sand, as the grains dispersed into the ground, forming Suna Bunshin (Sand clones) scattered around her.

"Let's do this…" Lucy whispered, smirking, as she merged into the floor, disappearing from sight. Silently drilling a large crater, nearly fully-drilled, Lucy popped back up—traveling by the speed of light—behind Lisanna, engaging Lisanna and her into a full-blown "Body Technique" fight. Unbeknownst to the anxious Lisanna, Lucy was slowly building up her Magical Power, enough to cast one of her hidden spells.

Lucy allowed herself to get kicked back, as Lisanna casted a Sand Roar. Lucy barely evaded the attack, quickly forming her index and middle-finger together in fast, complicated hand seals; "Guren Hikari Ken (Light Dragon Fist)!" which was quickly followed by an even more complex spell; Tsuiraku (Crash)."

The one-worded spell caused the sun to darken, and the floor to quake. Lisanna, not knowing what to do, encased herself in a barrier of sand, shooting sand missiles at the focused Lucy through a peephole. Lucy didn't even open her eyes as she dived to the side to avoid the attacks.

Finally, hitting a special spot, Lucy charged at Lisanna- a battle cry in place- as she got ready to wrap things up.

"Tsuiraku!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"TEAM TORA IS STILL IN THE LEAD WITH 20 POINTS! LISANNA STRAUSS' AND FUMEI'S EPIC BATTLE ENDED QUICKLY, IN A MERE TEN MINUTES; WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS?" Matō handed the Microphone-Lacrima over to Yajima, who responded:

"I, honestly, think that Lu—Fumei was holding back a great deal! The sheer level in the Mahō (Magic)-Aura she had, _after, _casting her "Crash", was too much, even for a Powerful Mage, to have when tired. She was clearly the winner from the beginning: If anything, I think she could have finished the fight in seconds!" Yajima explained, twirling the few locks of grey hair that framed his face in a comedic-fashion.

"Hn." Day Three's guest, Fugaku, hummed in acknowledgement—earning squeals from the older women in the crowd, "How can you be so sure, hmm?"

"Well," Yajima already had this in the bag, "She _is _a Wizard Saint, plus she has insane knowledge in the area's of battle—told by her stance and spells—plus, she could have easily casted that spell earlier on in the battle. We all know, however strong Lisanna Strauss is, that she wouldn't have been able to hold up against Jura, what makes you think she could beat Fumei who holds a higher rank?"

"Hn," Fugaku replied.

"Stop." Harūhi called. She saw the mental glare Fugaku gave her and she matched it with her own. "The next event is called…Tag." She droned on tiredly, her cold green eyes and purple hair attraction attention she didn't have before, "As the name implies, the game is revolved around Tag. However, it is based on magic this time!"

Clearly, Harūhi was a sarcastic person, as there was nothing exciting about Magic-Tag. At least to Magic-users.

"Kiri(Mist)" Harūhi said, moving her arms in an upwards movement. Following her instructions, a huge wall of Mist appeared, cloaking the presence of every Team Member from each guild. "…But, they will all be covered in Mist… Chapita, who do you think will win?"

"Well," Chapita slapped his hands down on the desk infront of him, silencing the loud whispers of the civilians. "I honestly think that, Suna No Kiri—we mustn't forget about them—, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid's Heel and Quatro Cerberus don't stand a chance; a Dragon Slayer is very important in this stage because of their sharpened hearing, sense, smell and taste. As commented by Natsu Dragneel seven years ago, each person has a unique smell, and I'm sure the Dragon slayers have been er—smelling their enemies…I do however think that Fairy Tail might win because they have 5 dragon slayers on their team!"

"Don't doubt Sabertooth." Lucy whispered from the Staging area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is everyone ready?" Fuagku mused, his hand on a brown smoke pipe.

"All-righty then. I shall read out the names of the competitors and the rest shall follow Chapita's lead up the stairs: Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, Gajeel Redfox and Laxus Dreyar, Ryū and Mæl from Suna No Kiri, Rocker and Bacchus, Hibiki Lates and Ren Akatsuki, and Kagura Mikazuchi and Milianna from Mermaid's Heel." He read out from a piece of parchment, before rolling it up and putting it away.

As the Mages that weren't called out made their way's back, Lucy looked back at the figure of Ryū who was staring at Lisanna. On the battlefield, it was him and Mæl against the rest of them. Lucy wished Ryū, Rogue and Lisanna good luck; even though they were on different teams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue gulped back his fears and turned to his partner. "Sting, be quiet!" The shadow-mage hushed, slipping into the shadows and up the trees for surveillance.

Soon enough, the Rogue spotted Ryū and Mæl, two members from Suna No Kiri. He waved Sting over, telling him quietly about the two mages.

"Let's get 'em." Sting whispered, getting ready to hop out of the bush, but Rogue's shadows kept him back.

"Stealth is best, while we not be able to see clearly, I've they have heard that Mæl…-san, has Power Sensitivity from thirteen yards around him and his partner… That's more than enough time to pull out a weapon." Rogue whispered.

"One quiet blow," He reprimanded Sting, as Rogue readied a Shadow-Laser at Ryū. "Three…Two…One…Go!"

And they fired, barely hitting the duo on land. Sting muttered a few words, jumping down from the trees.

"_Formation" _Sting whispered, engaging himself in a hand-to-hand battle with Mæl. Ryū tapped his foot, waiting for Rogue to come down. The said-Shadow mage nodded a silent acceptance before pushing himself of the tree.

"Mizudori(Water)" Ryū whispered, a small watery puddle appearing next to him instantly. "Mizu Fuka(Water Shark)!" The small puddle started warping, twisting and churning before it turned into a giant Lake, a dark-blue shark popping out before launching itself at Rogue. Rogue dived to the side, the blue shark grazing his side electing blood from the gash.

Rogue scowled, "Eiryū no Zangeki(Shadow Dragon Slash)…"

Ryū smirked. Holding his hand out to counter the attack. He quickly went through the two spells that blocked the attack Rogue sent; "Mori(Forest)!" In which he quickly followed it up with "Senshi No Mori(Warrior Forest)!"

In front of Ryū, a small front line of tree's uprooted, protecting Ryū and charging at Rogue.

Rogue flipped over the first one to reach him, doing a hand-stand on it's head before flipping backwards and—in mid-air—casting his second spell. "Eiryū no Hōkō(Shadow Dragon Roar)!"

"Mori Goei(Forest Guard)!" Ryū's spell summoned a wall of trees, tightly compacted, which blocked the blunt-most of the attack. The rest, however wormed it's way through the wall or underground, nailing Ryū in the face.

Ryū picked himself off the ground; multiple were cuts and bruises littering his face. "Iwa: Hoēru(Stone: Whale)!"

A crash came from behind Ryū, the man-himself not even blinking, before the explosion—caused by a _thing _swallowed Ryu up, sinking back to the ground.

It took Rogue moments to realize that the _thing _that had hopefully put Ryū out of commission for a while, was the Whale. And it had gone under-ground.

Rogue took a silently cursed, looking around frantically before calming himself; 'It won't do me any good prancing around waiting for Ryū to come for me…I need to plan.'

Rogue sat down on the ground—playing the part of bait—as he crossed his legs over each other, waiting for the moment where Ryū popped up- hopefully Whale-free.

He did not need a ginormous entity made of rock on his case. What he did need however, was to bind Ryū's hands enough to catch him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_[Eight Minutes Later]_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue felt a small vibration in the ground, inwardly alert and ready but outwardly relaxed and in a 'meditative -coma' state.

He felt the ground rumble as Ryū popped out of the ground with nothing more than a slight wheeze from the Whale as it shattered into a million shards of rock.

"You know…" Ryū inched closer to Rogue, "I just learnt a new fact; I've won." Ryū coated his hands in a raw bubble of Forest Magic.

"Main characters never die that easily, I would have expected _you _to know that… Ryū*" Rogue took a step back, securing his plans fate.

"Hn…" Ryū charged at Rogue, attempting to land a kick on Rogue's head. Rogue moved to the side, the overhead attack barely grazing his Posterior as he pivoted on his heel.

He smashed an open-palmed fist towards Ryū. They moved like a dance, not a wild one-on-one, as they each took turns in attacking each other. Ryū rushed forwards, punching at Rogue's head.

Rogue saw the punch coming and flipped backwards out of the way, pivoting his torso to the side. Ryū spun on his heel and lashed out with a backhand.

Rogue caught it, and threw it to the side, knocking Ryū off balance. Ryū fell to the ground, groaning.

"Eiryū no Renjakusen(Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash)!" Rogue yelled, his body turning into shadows as he wrapped himself around Ryū, assaulting him with a torrent of shadows generated from Rogue's hands.

"Teme…Rogue…Tell…Lucy I said 'hi', I think I'll be…Out of it for a while…"

"Hai…" Rogue watched as Dai Matō Enbu(Grand Magic Games) staff picked an unconscious Ryū up. "How's Sting doing?"

Rogue looked up at the scoreboard, noticing that Sabertooth had One point, with the other guilds either at One or Zero.

"Team Tora…"

_[Sting vs. Mæl]_

"You can't beat a Dragon Slayer!" Sting punched Mæl in the face, sending him crashing into a tree. His sentence piqued Mæl's interest.

"What Dragon Slayer? I've only met the Fire Dragon Slayer…Hmm, interesting." Mæl muttered the last part—where there more than One Dragon Slayer in the world? If so, then how many? Seven? Eight? Nine? Hundreds?

"I use Haku no Mesturyū(White Dragon Slayer Magic)." Sting crouched down, ready to use a new spell he had learned; he had learned it from combining it from Lucy's knowledge of Dragon Slaying spells.

"Haku No Kenkaku(White Dragon's Sword Horn)!" Sting exclaimed.

Sting engulfed his entire body in 'Holy light' before propelling himself at Mæl, hitting him with a powerful head-butt.

Mæl was thrown into the air by Sting, before crashing to the ground—creating a giant crater. Mæl quickly stood up, scratches littering his forehead, and a small burn mark.

"Knuckle Punch!" Mæl summoned a giant wisp of plants arms at Sting—each root with a hand at the end.

Sting flipped out of the way, receiving one or two punches and he tried punching them back. As the spell finished, Sting and Mæl conversed in a combat fight.

Mæl sprung back on his hand, kicking Sting chin and sending him flying. Mæl then ran at Sting, full speed, and punched Sting in the face—sending him reeling back.

Mæl then spun on his hands, delivering blows to Sting's arms, legs, knees and feet. Mæl hopped back, waiting for the dust to stop kicking up.

True to his word, the dust soon stopped kicking up, and in 'Sting's' place stood nothing. He was gone. Sting, actually, had replaced himself with a hard dummy—because his stomach was toned—and he had hopped up into the tree.

Mæl's blows were scary-hard. Mæl looked around, neglecting to look _up_, as he slumped down onto the base of the tree, playing with his plants.

"He's a coward!" Mæl patted his plants on their head as he sighed as if he was a disappointed Mother, "And he boasted he could beat me easily…Kami, he was lame!"

"I see—am I so lame now?" Sting mused, jumping from his hiding spot above Mæl. He allowed the Plant-mage no time as he quickly pulled out a move head-on.

"Hakuryū no Tsume(White Dragon's Claw)!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_[Timeskip—Day 5, Dai Matō Enbu]_

"…_**Well…We, all, have gone through numerous emotions throughout these events; anger, happiness, horror, amusement, joy, devastation and so on. I—…we all don't want this to end, and I'm sure you all: supporters, families, followers and friends, don't want this to end too. But, it also gives us great pleasure to announce the winner of the Dai Matō Enbu are…."**_

"_**Sabertooth's Team Tora!"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[_Three Months Later—Rogue and Lucy]_

_**She and Rogue had spent most of their days on the road; avoiding Magnolia and Crocus by all costs. Rogue, too, had become Immortal and was spending his life with Lucy. They loved each-other. It wasn't a cheesy, smooch-y kind of love. No, it came from their hearts—not their body parts. Lodgings, hotels, inns—you name it. They had stayed everywhere. From the Celestial World to Fiore. But not Magnolia or Crocus. They had long left their Guild, and the mark too. They were known as '**__**Kiri**__**(Mist)': cool, calm entities who barely let you catch their eye-colour before they were gone. They slept, trained, moved and ate. It was an infinite circle that was never to be broken. At least, until the predicted war, and the shocking news that she had a sister, reached them. It had struck them like a Lightning Rod. A war, in the midst of winter—just as the snow was falling? **_

_**And **__then __**she had remembered everything. Everything from her childhood, at least.**_

"Rogue," Lucy intoned, stuffing the few belongings she now had in her duffel-bag. "We might not make it alive, but we still have to help…S-Senshi aside."

"I know, I just…" Rogue sighed, hugging Lucy's petite figure. He loved her from the bottom of his heart, and the chance—no matter how small it was—that she would die killed him inside. "Y-You can't die on me…O-Okay?"

"Hai!" Lucy joked, laughing so softly it was little more than a whisper. She too loved Rogue. Every thought that sped through her head, one way or another, was related to Rogue's safety. Ever since they started travelling, she was paranoid. Paranoid that Mages from Guilds were looking for the two of some of the most powerful Mages in Fiore

"Let's go…" Lucy whispered, linking hands with Rogue—while she fought to keep the blush of her face.

"Yeah, Okay...Lucy?" He stopped for a second.

"Hmmm?" She hummed back, halting her steps.

"I love you." Rogue whispered leaning down for a kiss, planting one on her nose, cheek, forehead, neck and finally her mouth.

"Me too, Rogue…Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it…*wipes tear*, the story is finished. Forever. My baby has grown up too quickly for its own good. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit, (actually way) rushed, because I too, feel it was as well.

I'm not going to spew a bunch of excuses or lies to why I've finished—it's simply because I've lost interest in my story. Another real reason is because I've fully committed myself to Naruto fanfiction's and my studies. I'm sorry, and maybe, with time I can pick this story back up again. I've simply lost intrest in Fairy Tail as a whole. As you may or may not know, Naruto has been my favourite anime for a few days—and I plan to try and keep it that way. I'm really sorry, but I may not be a Fairy Tail fan any more. I do appreciate Hiro Mashima-san's work, but I do not consider myself a major Fairy Tail fan anymore. If you follow me on a whole, you may see small snippets and drabble's of Naruto but I completely resign from the Fairy Tail archive. It's been nice knowing you.

Thank you all, reviewers; favourite-rs; followers and more, for being by my side this whole story. And even though I won't be on the FT Fanfiction Archive anymore, I do wish you all the luck in finding other good or decent FT fanfictions.

*In Japan, suffixes are basic forms of respect. By not putting any suffix at the end of your friend/family member's name, it means you are close with each other, friend with each other and have known each other for a long time—it basically means, that you are close. If you don't add a suffix on Acquaintance/Boss/Senpai you don't know, it would be terribly rude and a sign of disrespect.

~KuroMuun.

'_Believe it'—Naruto Uzumaki._


End file.
